


28 Tales of Kink

by NightAngel97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accident, Accidental Watersports, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Christmas, Curious Castiel, Desperation, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Watersports, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Dean, Double Penetration, Drinking, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, First Time, Flogging, Frottage, Kink, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, References to Knotting, Rope Bondage, Samifer - Freeform, Sounding, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, Top Sam, Unrine, Watersports, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, tail!kink, teen!chesters, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngel97/pseuds/NightAngel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright so this is going to be a collection of 28 kink-related one shots. They’ll be mostly Destiel, but there will be some Samifer, Sabriel, and yes, Wincest sprinkled in. If some of those pairings or the kinks I do aren't your thing, I’ll clearly state the pairing and kink at the top of each story so that you can skip over the ones that don’t appeal to you. Most of them will also be established-relationship, so that I don’t have to worry about writing 28 awkward ‘first-time’ emotions. Kinks include: wing!kink, tail!kink, BDSM, watersports, and much, much more ;)Okay, I think I’m done now, so onward to the kinks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doing The Unstuck

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Alright so to start things out here’s some good old fashion Destiel wing!kink. After a few months of being together, Dean asks Castiel to see his wings. I know, I know it’s been done so many times before, but it’s my first wing!kink so I decided to start easy. Enjoy ;) P.S. The title is from the song by The Cure.

** Doing The Unstuck **

It had been exactly four months, two weeks, five days, eleven hours, thirteen minutes, and twenty-eight seconds since Dean and Castiel had been sleeping together before Dean got up the courage to ask Castiel something that he had wanted to ask since that first night.

They were on their bed and had gotten rid of all of their clothing except for their boxer’s and T-shirts when Dean broke the kiss and sat up, “Hey, Cass?”

“Yes?” Castiel hummed softly, sitting up next to Dean.

Dean shifted nervously, “Can ask you something?”

“Anything,” Castiel told his lover honestly.

“Do you think that maybe I could…?” Dean trailed off, biting his lip. “Maybe…see your wings?”

Castiel tilted his head, “You wish to see my wings?”

Dean nodded,” Yeah, I mean you said that an angel’s wings are basically like their junk so I figured since you’ve seen mine enough times…But I mean, it’s not like an ‘I showed you mine so now you have to show me yours’ thing or anything like that. I just really want to see what they look like and feel like and…stuff. And I mean, you don’t _have_ to show me if you don’t want to, but I think it would be kinda nice and fun and uh…intimate.” Dean sighed, remaking eye contact with Castiel, not having been aware of breaking it during his rambling.

Castiel smiled, reaching out to cup Dean’s jaw, “I’d be more than happy to allow you to view and even touch my wings, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, “Can you show me now?”

“Of course,” Castiel pulled his shirt off and rolled his shoulders back a few times. “Close your eyes for a moment.”

“Okay, yeah,” Dean breathed, closing his eyes with a grin still plastered across his face.

Castiel smiled at his hunter as he willed a pair of wings into existence. He shifted them experimentally, adjusting their shape, size, and color a few times before nodding to himself, “You can open your eyes now, Dean.”

Dean opened his eyes, gasping at the sight of two sleek black wings coming out of Castiel’s back. Castiel shifted them, flaring them out to span out about three feet on each side. Of all the things to say, Dean naturally said the stupidest, most insulting and therefor, most Dean-like thing possible, “They’re smaller than I was expecting.”

Castiel flinched, but nodded, knowing that Dean hadn’t meant to insult him. “I scaled them down a bit from their actual size. I thought that you would find them more appealing if they were small enough for you to easily handle.”

Dean’s eyes widened as his words caught up to him, “Shit, I didn’t- wait so I can actually touch them?”

Castiel chuckled softly, nodding and turning to give Dean full access to his wings.

Dean slowly reached out and ran a hand over the ridge of Castiel’s left wing, causing Castiel’s breath to catch in his throat. “They’re so soft and…pretty,” Dean mumbled, combing both of his hands through the thick feathers.

“Thank you,” Castiel sighed under Dean’s affection, a shutter running through his body, starting at the base of his spine and traveling up through the tips of his wings.

Dean grinned, “Is this turning you on? Me touching your wings while telling you how fucking amazing they are?”

Castiel whimpered as Dean continued to stroke his wings, “A bit, yes.”

Dean leaned in closer to nibble and kiss at the small patch of skin between the bases of Castiel’s wings, keeping his left hand buried in his angel’s feathers while reaching the other around to rub Castiel’s erection through his boxers.

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel moaned, leaning back into his hunter’s touch.

Dean continued to grin, kissing and sucking his way along one of Castiel’s wings, allowing his hand to explore the silky softness of the other. “Mm, they’re just so…awesome,” He whispered against the feathers. “You know, they look pure black at first, but when you get closer they have this midnight blue mixed in everywhere.”

Castiel mewled, his head rocking back on his shoulders, “I’ve never let another being touch my wings before. I must say that I find the experience quite pleasurable.”

“Baby, you have no Idea how pleasurable this is about to get,” Dean purred, reaching his right hand into Castiel’s boxers. He took Castiel’s leaking cock into his hand, taking a moment to smear his pre-come over the tip before he began stroking it firmly. “Shit, Cass, you’re so fucking hard right now.”

Castiel cried out, his back arching and eyes squeezing shut as he coated Dean’s hand and the inside of his boxers with his come.

Dean froze, pulling back, “Babe, did you just…?”

Castiel Panted and leaned back into his hunter, “Yes.”

“That quick?” Dean chuckled, trying to lighten the suddenly heavy mood.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel told him, sounding defensive and slightly embarrassed. “As I said an angel’s wings are like a human’s genitalia. That being said, imagine having three penises and that two of them are being stroked while the third is being orally stimulated…Then multiply that feeling by ten.”

Dean shivered at the thought, rocking his cloth-covered cock forward against Castiel’s ass, “Fuck, Cass, I love it when you talk nerdy to me.”

Castiel moaned at the feeling of Dean’s cock against the crack of his ass. Suddenly the angel forgot all about having just experienced a mind-numbing orgasm and wanted nothing more than their clothes to be gone and Dean to be inside of him. “Dean…please…fuck me.”

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, releasing Castiel long enough for them both to get the rest of their clothes off.  The angel leaned forward so that he was on all fours and smiled over his shoulder at Dean. The hunter smiled back, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the small of Castiel’s back. “Shit,” He mumbled pulling back, “I forgot lube.”

“Feel towards the base of my wings, you should feel a small bump. That’s one of my oil glands. Just…massage it a bit and it should suffice.”

Dean carefully felt along Castiel’s right wing until he felt a small bump. He massaged it between his thumb and forefinger for a moment and was rewarded with a squirt of translucent oil and a moan from Castiel. He moved his oil-coated fingers down to Castiel’s entrance and gently slid one in, earning another moan from his angel. Dean smiled at the noises Castiel was making and added a second then third finger, while keeping his free hand on one of Castiel’s wings so that he could continue stroking his feathers. “Fuck you’re so hot right now.”

Castiel practically purred in response, his wings and cock pulsating from Dean’s attention.

Dean grinned and continued to work Castiel’s entrance open. Finally when Dean’s fingers began to stroke against his prostate Castiel had had enough.  

“Dean, if you don’t want me to come again before the ‘main event’, I suggest you stop teasing me,” the angel spoke in a near growl.

Dean smirked, giving Castiel’s prostate one last probe, loving the way it made his wings ripple. Satisfied, he removed his fingers, bringing them back to Castiel’s oil gland. Once he had collected enough oil he moved it down to coat his own length. The second the oil touched Dean’s cock he nearly came, “Oh my- fuck!”

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Nothing it’s just, oh,” Dean gasped and moved his oil-free hand to grip the base of his cock as a spurt of pre-come squirted out onto the bed beneath them. “Tingles,” He concluded.

Castiel nodded, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, “Yes, I have heard that an angel’s oil can have that effect on humans.”

Dean nodded, catching his breath as the tingling began to subside, “Ready?” Dean asked, all of his cockiness back and in full swing as he lined his cock up with one hand while the other began stroking along the ridge of Castiel’s right wing.

“Dean…”Castiel moaned, rocking his hips back.

Dean chuckled and pushed forward, his cock sinking easily into Castiel’s entrance. “Oh, fuck!”

“What?” Castiel asked almost too innocently.

“I…” Dean trailed off with a moan. “Um, forgot that I used your oil as lube and…and I think I’m about to come.”

“Then you better start moving. _Now._ ” Castiel rasped, grinding his ass back into Dean in encouragement.

Dean complied, placing both hands on Castiel’s wings and began rocking his hips back and forth, pushing and pulling his cock in and out of Castiel’s entrance, “Oh, oh, fuck, Cass, this is amazing!” Castiel moaned his agreement as Dean’s orgasm continued to build. “Shit, Cass, babe, I’m so close. Oh, Cass I’m gonna come,” Dean nearly sobbed in ecstasy, leaning forward to kiss and suck the back of his angel’s neck. He lasted two more thrusts and then he was coming inside of Castiel so hard that he saw stars, moaning something that vaguely resembled the angel’s name.

Even though Castiel had just came, the combined feeling of Dean’s hands on his wings and Dean’s cock pulsing and shooting come inside of him had him falling over the edge right along with his hunter, crying out Dean’s name as his cock spurted his release onto the sheets beneath him.

The hunter groaned as he pulled his spent cock out of Castiel and collapsed onto the bed, landing on his stomach next to his angel. “Fuck. Just _fuck,_ ” He sighed.

Castiel whimpered at the loss of his hunter then hummed in agreement to his statement, falling onto the bed next to his lover.

Dean closed his eyes in content and exhaustion. They shot open a second later when he felt something incredibly soft caressing his back. He turned his head towards Castiel and gasped as he took in the sight of Castiel with wings the size of the silhouettes he had seen the first night he met the angel. The new larger wings were the same color, just as soft, and just as beautiful as the smaller ones had been. “They’re beautiful,” Dean whispered, rolling over to his back and petting the wing above him.

Castiel smiled, moving to use Dean’s chest as a pillow and shifting his wings to act as blankets. “I’m glad you approve.”

“I approve no matter what size they are, Cass, because that was seriously the most amazing sex we have ever had- and that’s saying something. Well, I mean, you know, other than the whole coming like virgins thing.”

Castiel hummed, nuzzling further into his hunter, “It’ll last longer next time,” He assured.

Dean grinned, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist. “Already planning on a next time? Damn, babe, have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Yes, Dean, you have, multiple times,” Castiel smiled placing a small kiss on Dean’s toned chest. “But I love hearing it each and every time, nearly as much as I love you.”

Dean smiled, placing a kiss in Castiel’s messy hair, “Enough chick-flicking, let’s sleep,” He told his lover, planning on having ‘next time’ sooner rather than later.

**The End**


	2. Oh My God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is showing Castiel pictures of some sex toys and devices when a certain one catches the angel's eye.
> 
> Pairing: Destiel
> 
> Kink: sounding (If you don't know what that is you and Cass and discover it together!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo story number 2! Thanks for the bookmarks and kudos and special thanks and love to CristalDestiel and aviatorImposter for leaving me comments!

**Oh My God**

"Alright that one's an um…It's called an um…butt plug."

"Dean please stop blushing and continue."

Dean cleared his throat, smiling shyly at Castiel. "Okay, yeah, um this one…" He clicked to the next picture and turned the screen to face Castiel more fully, "Is called a sound."

Castiel tilted his head at the picture. All of the other devices Dean had shown him had been pretty self-explanatory, but this one had him at a loss. "What does it do?"

"Cass, I thought we-"

"Yes Dean I agreed to not question what the items are used for if you agreed to show them to me, but this one intrigues me greatly and I have no clue as to what its function is." He paused leaning closer to the screen. "The name implies that it emits some form of noise, but I don't see how it possibly could."

Dean blushed again, "You put it…" He trailed off turning an even brighter red. "I can't do this. Look Cass, I know we've been… _together_ for a while now and have had sex more times them I can keep track of and I love you, but I just…I can't explain what a…" Dean's frown turned into a smile as he got an idea. "How about I just Google it for you and I go next door to help Sammy clean some guns and then you can come get me when you're done. Okay?"

Castiel sighed, "I think you're being absurd, Love, but alright."

"Great!" Dean quickly clicked onto the Google search page, typed in his question, hit search, and set the laptop down, facing away from himself and Castiel. "Love you," Dean leaned forward to peck Castiel's lips.

"Love you," Castiel replied quietly, watching Dean leave their room. He sighed and turned the laptop towards himself.  _'What is urethral sounding?'_ The search bar read. Castiel scrolled down to the first link and clicked it. The link took him to Yahoo! Answers where someone named Misha had asked the same question Dean had typed in for him. The top and only answer read  _'Very kinky fun! Look them up on the internet! ;)'_ Castiel sighed at how unhelpful this Yahoo person was- he already knew that the device was fun otherwise Dean would never have shown it to him –and clicked back to the main search page.

The next link took him to Wikipedia. Once the page was loaded he read aloud, "Sounding or urethral sounding is the medical use of probes called 'sounds' to increase the inner diameter of the urethra and to locate obstructions in it. Sounds are also used to stretch the urethra in order to receive piercing." He wrinkled his brow at that. Had Google taken him to the wrong place? Then his eyes landed on the second paragraph. "Urethral sounding and urethral play are also used to refer to this practice in a sexual context." He smiled, this must be what Dean wanted him to find.

~o0o0o0o~

"Why are you here instead of with Cass?"

"What I can't spend time with my baby brother now?"

Sam crossed his arms, "Not when there's an incredibly attractive person in the room over, willing to have sex with you."

"He's doing research," Dean shrugged, picking up a gun and a cleaning cloth.

Sam looked at his brother in confusion, "Researching  _what_?"

Dean shrugged again, "Nothing you'd know anything about. Some Enochian thing or…something."

Sam shot his brother a look of disbelief, but remained silent.

~o0o0o0o~

Two hours later, just when Dean was considering checking on his angel, someone knocked on the door.

Sam stood up and went to the door, opening it a few inches to make sure it wasn't a demon or anything else that might want to kill them, "Oh, hey, Cass. All done with your research?"

The angel's eyes widened slightly. Had Dean discussed their personal life with Sam? "I…w-what research?"

Sam's brow furrowed, "Uh…the Enochian thing or whatever it was that Dean mentioned."

Castiel's shoulders relaxed as he nodded, "Yes, I have finished. Can you please inform Dean?"

Sam smiled, "Sure, De-"

"Right here, Sammy," Dean declared, pushing past Sam and out the door.

"I thought we were getting dinner?" Sam questioned.

"Well yeah, but me and Cass have a…thing to talk about."

Sam looked between the angel and his brother, "The Enochian thing?"

Dean nodded, not really hearing or paying attention to Sam. "Uh, yeah sure that. See ya!" He pulled the door closed in Sam's face and practically dragged Castiel next door to their room. He sat Castiel down on the bed, taking his hand in his own before sitting down with him. "So…how'd the research go?"

"Very well actually," Castiel beamed at his lover. "In fact…" He trailed off, reaching into his trench coat pocket and pulling out a slim glass rod, "I got this for us."

Dean's eyes nearly bulged out of his head and his cock became instantly hard, "Is that a…?"

"Urethral sound, yes," Castiel confirmed, "This particular one is a Glass Sounding Male Urethral Stretch Dilator Crystal Urethral Plug."

Dean's jaw dropped in shock, wondering how in the Hell Castiel knew all of this. He remained silent for a moment, unsure of what to do or say next. "So…um…"

"I would like for you to assist me in using the sound this evening, Dean. Right now if at all possible."

Dean moaned, surging forward to capture Castiel's lips in a needy and heated kiss.

"Am I to assume that that's a yes?" Castiel spoke against Dean's demanding lips.

"That's a 'fuck yes', Cass," Dean assured him.

Castiel smiled and pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead, successfully ridding himself and Dean of all their clothing.

"I never get tired of that," Dean grinned, standing to retrieve a bottle of lube from his bag. "Just lay down and relax."

"As you wish, Dean."

Dean turned with his bottle of KY in his hand to see Castiel spread out on their bed, face calm and serene, his cock rock hard and jutting towards the ceiling. "Damn," He groaned, climbing onto the bed next to Castiel and taking his lover's throbbing cock into his hand.

"Dean," Castiel whispered, holding the sound out for the hunter.

Dean accepted the sound and took a closer look at it. "What size is it?"

"Candice said that it's approximately 22 cm long and has a diameter of 12 mm."

Dean paused, handing the sound back to Castiel, "Who the Hell's Candice?"

"The woman at the store."

Dean was nodding and opening the bottle of lube when Castiel's words caught up to him, "Wait…did you just say that you went to a store to get this?"

"Yes, it was called Suzie's XXX," Castiel began matter-of-factly. "And the woman at the counter- as you know her name was not Suzie at all –was very helpful and assisted me in finding exactly what I required."

Dean managed to keep a straight face for all of 2.5 seconds before he began laughing hysterically at the thought of Castiel in a sex shop.

"I don't see what you find so amusing," Castiel pouted.

Dean shook his head, finally getting his laughter under control, "Nothing, um, nothing. Alright, just um…just hold the sound while I uh…yeah." He nodded to himself and poured some lube into his palm. He dipped the tips of his fingers in it and began using them to massage the head of Castiel's cock, working the lube into Castiel's slit, causing the angel to gasp and nearly purr in pleasure. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," Castiel sighed, squirming under Dean's fingers.

Dean smirked to himself and removed his hand from Castiel's member to take the sound back. "I've never, like done this before just seen it done in porn and stuff so just…bear with me?"

"Of course, Dean," Castiel smiled, settling further into the bed.

"Okay," Dean exhaled slowly and began coating the sound in KY, making sure that every part of it was covered and slick. "Okay he whispered again as he gripped Castiel's cock with one hand while the other lined the sound up with his slit. "Ready?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded, his body only tensing slightly in anticipation. He felt the smooth tip of the sound touch his slit and then it was sliding into his cock inch by slow inch as Castiel held his breath.

Dean watched his angel closely for any signs of discomfort as he pushed the sound in a bit, backed it out slightly, and then pushed it back in further. Castiel's body remained relaxed and soon the bead on the end of the sound was flush with Castiel's slit. "Cass?"

Castiel opened his eyes and gasped in a breath of air which was quickly let out as a moaned from the feeling of the sound being within his body. "Yes Dean?" He gasped before his next words were coming out as a cross between a sigh and a whimper, "Oh my God."

Dean's eyes widened, "Cass did you just use your father's-"

"I was simply thanking my father for willing something as amazing as this into existence," Castiel interrupted in a strained voice. "I now see why so many humans do the same thing while engaging in coitus."

Dean chuckled lightly, "That good, huh?"

"Yes, but I believe that the sensation could be made even better if you were to continue moving it."

Dean moaned low in his throat and moved up to lock his lips with Castiel's, while taking the latter's cock into his hand and giving it a few lazy strokes, causing the sound to slide nearly all the way out.

"Oh, Dean," Castiel whimpered against Dean's lips, bucking his hips up to meet his hunter's hand.

Dean broke the kiss with one last nibble to Castiel's lower lip, sitting back up and straddling one of Castiel's legs to give his lover's cock his full attention. He pushed the sound back in fully before pulling it back out and thrusting into Castiel's cock with it.

Castiel let out a strangled cry of Dean's name his hands fisting in the sheets as Dean continued to move the sound within him.

Dean pushed the sound all the way in again, holding it there for a moment before allowing it to slide halfway out only to be pushed back in and held there this time as his other hand began stroking Castiel's shaft. "Feel good?" He asked cockily, absentmindedly rutting his own erection down against Castiel's thigh.

Castiel answered with a noise somewhere between a mewl and a scream, fucking his cock up into Dean's hand.

"You wanna come, baby?" Dean whispered, removing his hand from holding the sound to gently massage Castiel's balls. "You wanna come so bad, don't you? So bad that I can feel it in your balls, baby."

"Fuck!" Castiel cried out completely lost in pleasure. Dean's voice which was now letting out a near constant stream of dirty talk had him hovering on the edge. Although Castiel would never admit it to anyone other than Dean, he loved when Dean talked dirty to him. Especially at times like this when Dean was right; he could feel his balls tightening up as his orgasm began to take hold from the combination of his lover's hands on his shaft and balls, and the feeling of the sound slowly sliding out of his urethra. "Yes, Dean. Oh, I'm coming!" He fell over the edge right as the sound fell out completely, the glass immediately followed by several thick spurts of come.

Dean grinned at the look of sheer bliss on his lover's face. "Damn," He muttered, leaning over to claim Castiel's lips in a long tongue filled kiss.

Once the kiss was broken for air, Castiel gripped Dean's shoulders and flipped them over so that he was on top. Castiel wasted no time, quickly reaching down and taking Dean's twitching and leaking cock into his hand, "Now it's your turn, Love," He husked.

"Oh, fuck yes," Dean moaned. Although he would never admit it (not even to Castiel himself), he loved it when Castiel took control of things. Dean was so hard and worked up that it only took a few strokes of one of Castiel's talented hands to have the hunter spilling his release over said hand as well as both of their chests. Castiel continued to stroke Dean through his orgasm as the hunter had done for him before rolling so that he was next to Dean and slowly licking the hunter's come from his hand.

"Shit," Dean groaned at the sight as his cock tried and failed to take interest at what he was seeing. "Are you  _trying_ to friggin kill me?"

Castiel shook his head, capturing Dean's lips in a slow kiss so that the hunter could taste himself. "I love you too much to ever do such a thing," He stated.

"Yeah right," Dean huffed jokingly.

Castiel frowned and rolled over so that his back was to Dean, "I did not purposely make an attempt on your life. How could you accuse me of such a thing?"

Dean's smile fell and he shifted so that he could spoon his lover, "I was kidding, baby," He assured gently, peppering the back of Castiel's neck with kisses. "I know you love me and I love you too, somuch that it hurts sometimes."

Castiel smiled at Dean's confession, rolling his hips back against him, "Got you," He chuckled.

"You-" Dean's eyes widened. Had Cass just tricked him into admitting his feelings? "You've gotten good at that," Dean chuckled lightly.  _I've taught him well,_ Dean thought as he nuzzled his face into Castiel's neck and pulled the smaller man closer.  _I've taught him well._

_**The End**   
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that! Let me know what you think with a review and again if you have any kink suggestions feel free to suggest because I'm still lacking a couple of the 28. Until next time- which will hopefully be sometime next week –Auf Wiedersehen!


	3. Tails Of Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hear it for a new story! Sorry that took a while, I've had a little trouble with smut writing lately, and I admit that this isn't my best work, but oh well here it is and I hope you enjoy :) Thanks go out to everyone who has read, bookmarked and left kudos
> 
> Summary: Sam discovers Samifer Fanfiction…nuff said :D
> 
> Pairing: Samifer
> 
> Kink:Tail!kink
> 
> P.S. Sorry for any typos, if you find any let me know so that I can fix them.

**Tails Of Kink**

Sam couldn't believe what he had just read, "Oh, my…Ah!"

Dean looked up, startled by his brother's sudden outburst, "What the Hell's your problem?"

Sam blushed, "Uh nothing, the um…page froze for a minute there," He lied. "It's uh, fine now."

Dean grunted and went back to cleaning his guns.

Sam looked back to the computer screen and read the next sentence in his head, " _'Fuck Sammy,' The devil groaned as Sam's cock continued to hit his prostate at the same pace that Lucifer's tail struck his own."_ Sam slammed his laptop closed, glancing nervously over to his brother (he so did not need to read that and therefor get a boner with Dean in the room). Dean gave his brother another curious look, but didn't comment on his odd behavior.

~o0o0o0o~

Dean had left the room to 'find some chick to bang', which Sam knew by now was code for he was going out to meet Castiel somewhere to either take him on a sickeningly romantic date- even by Sam's standards –or to actually have sex with him. Sam quickly pushed all thoughts of Dean and Castiel out of his head the moment his own lover showed up, completely naked and sitting on his bed as usual. "Hey, Sam," He purred.

"Hey," Sam smiled. "I know I'm kind of skipping an introduction here, but um…" He trailed off for a moment before deciding to just say it, "Alright, so you know how crazy Supernatural book fans write fanfiction about us right?"

Lucifer nodded, looking somewhat puzzled as to why Sam was talking about fanfiction, "Yeah, that's how you found out about Dean and my little bro, right?"

"Exactly. Anyways, I was on a fanfiction sight and I came across some Samifer…like Sam/Lucifer."

Lucifer arched a brow, "So you're telling me that you weren't aware of the fact that we've been screwing for the last three months until you read that fanfiction?"

"What? No! No, that's not the point. The point is that I ran across something in one of the stories that I don't think is possible but was just…just wondering if it  _was_  possible…you know, in real life."

"You mean, me coming before you do?" Lucifer teased. "Sorry Sam, that one is impossible."

"No," Sam huffed, embarrassed by the fact that he was never able to succeed in getting Lucifer off before him. "Something else."

Lucifer smiled at the blush that was slowly making its way across Sam's face. "Something you might like to try? Oh, Sammy, do tell."

"It's called um…tail!kink, like that Destiel wing!kink that scarred me for life, only with us and…your tail."

Lucifer smirked, "Is that a 'yes' to you wanting to try it?"

Sam's eyes widened, "It's actually possible?"

"Hello? All powerful, fallen angel here; _anything_  is possible, baby."

Sam's mouth went dry and his cock gave an interested twitch. "Could we…like now?"

"Needy much?" Lucifer huffed, "God, Sam, can't we just talk anymore?"

Sam dropped his head, but came to stand in front of his lover, "Is that your way of saying 'yes'?"

Lucifer smirked, "You know me so well," He purred, pulling Sam down to straddle his lap while locking their lips together. Once the kiss was broken, Lucifer pulled back enough to look at Sam with a sinister glint in his eyes, "So, what exactly happened in this fanfiction you read?"

"I already told you," Sam averted, still uncomfortable with telling Lucifer sexual things he might want to try.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Sam remained silent. "Fine, but you at least have to tell me what this tail of mine was like so that I can manifest mine accordingly," He punctuated his sentence with another kiss, running his forked tongue along the seam of Sam's lips, seeking entrance. Sam complied instantly, briefly tangling his tongue with Lucifer's before pulling back with a sigh. "So?"

Sam nervously licked his swollen lips and averted his eyes from Lucifer. "It, um, started out really thick at the base, but got smaller as it went along…But the end was still pretty big…and the tip was a little bigger than that."

"How big?" Lucifer prompted, slowly running his tongue over his bottom lip.

"A-about as big as your…your…"Sam trailed off with a gulp.

"As my cock?" Lucifer offered, his voice low and seductive.

Sam squirmed in Lucifer's lap, seeking friction for his suddenly rock hard cock, "Yes."

"That big, huh, Sammy? You sure you want it that big?"

Sam nodded eagerly as he ground his clothed erection down against Lucifer's bare flesh.

"If you're sure." Sam remained silent, simply nodding again. "Alright so…back to that fanfiction you were reading," Lucifer began, trailing his hands down to dip under the hem of Sam's shirt. "What was the plot exactly?"

Sam sighed, realizing that Lucifer wasn't going to let the fanfiction thing go until he talked about it. "Basically it was just us and your tail for twenty-eight stories. It was called '28 Tails of Kink' only, it was spelled T-A-I-L instead of T-A-L-E."

Lucifer chuckled, pulling Sam's shirt up, "Clever."

Sam chuckled too, lifting his arms so that Lucifer could fully remove his shirt, "I'm sure the author thought so."

"Alright so in this '28 Tails of Kink' how did they- well  _we_ – do it? Or more accurately how do  _you_ want to do it?"

"I…" Sam trailed off breaking eye contact again.

"Tell me," Lucifer commanded, forcing Sam to meet his eyes, "In detail, Lover."

Sam exhaled slowly, placing one hand on the side of Lucifer's neck and the other on Lucifer's upper arm, "I want you on your back with your legs spread as wide as they can go with between them while you fuck me with your tail…hard." Sam smiled shyly, satisfied that he had managed to keep his eyes locked with Lucifer's despite the fact that he was blushing like a virgin.

"I can roll with that," Lucifer grinned.

Sam relaxed somewhat, "Okay so, devil-mojo me undressed and the both of us lubed up."

"Bossy much?" Lucifer teased.

"As if it doesn't turn you on," Sam countered.

"Touché," Lucifer replied with a widening grin as he complied with Sam's request and moved them to the center of the bed. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Sam told him lining his throbbing cock up to Lucifer's well-lubed entrance. "Wait," Sam paused in his movements, "Aren't you going to… _manifest_ or whatever your tail?"

"In good time, Sammy, in good time."

Sam gave his lover a skeptical look, but decided that Lucifer was most likely telling the truth. "Alright," Sam sighed, thrusting his hips forward, fully sheathing himself within Lucifer in one smooth motion. He moved his hands to brace himself on either side of his lover and began thrusting in and out in a smooth, quick rhythm that had him almost forgetting all about Lucifer's tail. That was until he felt something large and blunt breach his own entrance. Sam gasped and slowed his pace slightly as Lucifer slid as much of his tail into Sam as Sam's entrance could take. "Oh, my God," Sam moaned at the feeling of his cock within Lucifer while a part of Lucifer was filling him.

"You like that, Sam?" Lucifer asked, shifting his tail around within Sam experimentally.

"Fuck, Luci, I-" The rest of Sam's sentence was lost the second Lucifer's tail found the hunter's prostate. "Oh, God I-ah!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Lucifer panted, moving his legs up to wrap around Sam's hips, encouraging him to move faster.

Sam answered with a moan, dipping his head down to nip and suck at Lucifer's collarbone while he snapped his hips back and forth. "Shit, this is intense," He panted, shifting so that he hit Lucifer's prostate every few thrusts and taking Lucifer's previously neglected cock into his hand, using the pre-come beading at the tip for lube as he began stroking him.

Lucifer bit his lip, tightening his legs around Sam and bringing his arms up to wrap around his neck, "And you're telling this to the guy you basically has two dicks at the moment."

"Fuck," Sam groaned, Lucifer's words pushing him closer to the edge.

Lucifer grinned at how close to orgasm Sam was already. "Getting close are we, Sam?" He taunted while internally sighing in relief because he was just as close to coming as Sam was.

"I've still got a while," Sam smirked, nipping harder at Lucifer's collar bone for a moment, then licking up his neck to his mouth. Sam moaned into Lucifer's mouth their tongues tangled together in a heated duel.

 _Not if I have anything to do with it_ , Lucifer thought, shifting his tail so that its tip became a constant pressure against Sam's prostate.

Sam's hips faltered in their rhythm at the intensified pressure. "You think two can't play at that game?" Sam fired back, switching the angle of his hips so that he hammered into Lucifer's prostate with every thrust instead of every few.

"Fuck!" Lucifer cried out, fighting to hold his orgasm at bay. After a moment he grinned again and pressed his tail against Sam's sweet spot even harder. His grin lasted for all of three seconds before the feeling of Sam thumbing his slit threw him over the edge and he shot his release between them with a feral cry of Sam's name.

Sam moaned at the sight of Lucifer below him, his face a twisted mask of ecstasy and his chest splattered with his release. "Damn," Sam panted, lasting one more deep thrust before he was seeing stars and spurting his own release deep inside of his lover. Lucifer slid his tail out of Sam's entrance with a groan, causing Sam to collapse on top of him. Sam stayed where he was for a moment, sharing a heated, lingering kiss with Lucifer, then rolled over to lay next to him. He had been laying there for a moment with his eyes closed, when he felt something on his leg. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Lucifer's tail wound around his right leg. Sam smiled, lifting his gaze to Lucifer's face, "So seeing as I made you come first for the first time  _ever_ I'm assuming you like sex with the tail added in there?"

Lucifer nodded his head slowly, his tail flexing around Sam's leg, "Yes, and it was completely worth coming first." Lucifer allowed the room to fall in to silence for a moment before speaking again, "So what now, Sammy? We have all night."

Sam smiled up at the ceiling, "Well the fanfiction has twenty-seven more chapters so…"

A grin immediately took over Lucifer's face and he was soon rolling over and latching his lips onto Sam's in a rough, tongue-filled kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments=Quicker updates (seriously without the feedback I wouldn't have gotten this up for like another week)
> 
> And yes as a matter of fact I do think I'm clever for coming up with the title :P
> 
> Again this isn't my best work plot wise, but the smut actually came out pretty decently with the re-write :) Either way let me know your thoughts.
> 
> As always if you have kink suggestions, feel free to suggest :D


	4. 1996 Stephen King Novel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story within a week *gasps* I'm just so proud of myself :D THanks go out to everyone who has read, bookmarked, and left kudos.Special thanks go out to HDShadowCat, neoRainbow, NotQuiteInsane, and JiniZ for leaving me comments and suggestions and all that fun stuff you guys are simply awesome :)
> 
> Summary: The boys are riding in the back of the Impala when certain…matters arise.
> 
> Pairing: Alright so I was planning to do the Destiel panties one next, but I haven't wrote any Wincest lately and was starting to go through withdrawals so enjoy *throws Wincest at you*
> 
> Kink: Watersports, suggested by Nemesis Horizon (If that's not your thing, feel free to turn back now. If you don't know what that is…reader discretion is advised.)
> 
> Warning: Underage! Sam is 16 Dean is 20, but I mean we've already crossed the line of incest so what's a little underage?

**1996 Stephen King Novel**

"You boys need to stop?" John asked as they passed a gas station.

Dean turned to Sam with a small innocent smile, "I'm good. You good, Sammy?"

Sam shifted, biting his lower lip, "Yeah, I'm good."

John nodded and turned his attention back to the road.

Dean's smile widened as Sam shifted again, trying to get comfortable. "Hey, Dad, Sammy's looking a little dehydrated; could you pass us some water?"

"Sure," John replied, reaching into the cooler next to him and tossing a bottle to Dean.

"Thanks," Dean smiled, catching the bottle and unscrewing the cap before handing it to Sam.

Sam sighed taking the bottle and mouthing, 'I hate you," to his brother. Dean's smile only widened as Sam tipped the bottle up and drank a few mouthfuls. Dean had been doing  _this_ to him since they had woken up, most likely as a form of payback for Sam walking in on Dean going to the bathroom and popping a boner the night before.

" _Are you turned on by pissing?" Dean had asked him._

" _No" Sam had insisted shaking his head._

" _We'll just see about that," Dean had smirked._

Dean smiled at Sam mouthing, 'Liar. You love me."

Sam shot Dean a glare as he handed him the water bottle and struggled against the urge to release his bladder.

Dean accepted the bottle and chugged half of it down before screwing the lid back on.

"You boys want some music?" John asked.

"Yeah something loud," Sam spoke up before Dean could open his mouth. John gave his youngest a curious look in the rearview mirror. "So that I don't have to hear Dean when he sings along," Sam covered.

"Shut up, bitch!" Dean hissed, sounding genuinely insulted.

"Jerk," Sam muttered back, his brain too focused on his need to use the bathroom to come up with any words to pair with 'jerk.'

"Dean, be nice to Sam," John chuckled, sliding a Zeppelin cassette into the player, "It's his sixteenth birthday week."

"Yeah," Sam agreed as John cranked the music up. After a moment of sitting in silence, Sam scooted closer to Dean and nudged his arm.

"What?" Dean whispered.

"Dean," Sam said slowly, crossing his legs, "Can we stop at the next exit?"

"That depends," Dean shrugged nonchalantly.

Sam shot Dean a bitch face, but asked, "Oh?"

Dean nodded, inching closer to Sam and dropping his voice, "Are you going to admit that you were turned on by the sight of me pissing? And that you're turned on right now by the need to piss?"

"Dean…" Sam pleaded.

"It's simple, Sammy, just admit that it turns you on to have a full bladder, and that it turns you on even more when you finally get to relieve it." Dean could tell that Sam was close to breaking and decided to give him the final push into admitting exactly what was turning him on. "Would it turn you on to drink it too?"

"Ew!" Sam hissed quietly. "No, Dean, it would not turn me on to drink it!"

Dean quirked an eyebrow, handing Sam the water again and spoke as his brother drank, "So then what turns you on about it? I mean for me it's not so much about the drinking of it (although under the right circumstances that can be pretty fucking hot too), it's more that the feeling of needing to piss is so much like when you're on the edge of coming and the feeling of finally letting it all out after hours of desperation feels pretty damn close to actually coming." Dean took the water back from Sam, slamming the rest of it and smirking when he looked down to see that Sam now had a rather large bulge in the front of his jeans. "Now," He spoke again, leaning in closer to Sam's ear, "When it comes to other people pissing I think what turns me on is sight of it coming out someone's dick. To be honest the sight of anything coming out of someone's slit, whether it's piss or…come, gets me raging hard, even if I just came."

Sam's mouth parted in a small moan and one of his hands moved to cup his cock, "Dean," H pleaded again. " _Please._ "

"Is this right now turning you on?" Dean prompted.

"Yes," Sam chocked out, allowing his head to fall back against the seat and his eyes to slip closed.

Dean's grin widened, "How about if I told you that I have to go just as bad? That I didn't take a leak this morning either? That the last time I pissed was when you caught me last night? That we've both been holding it for close to twelve hours now?"

"Fuck, yes, it does. All of it!" Sam whimpered, his hand tightening on his cock, "Does that mean we can stop now?"

"Next exit is three miles; can you hold it that long?"

"You know that I can," Sam hissed, "I've held it for this long, what makes you think I can't hold it for another few minutes?"

Dean chuckled lightly, shifting in his seat, "Because I might not be able to."

A shiver ran down Sam's spine and he opened his eyes to look over at Dean who seemed to be squirming in his seat a little bit as well as having the same bulge in his jeans as Sam had in his. "So does that…Can we stop?"

"Unless you want me to let it all out right here and see if you can stand the sight of that without letting your own out."

Sam bit his lip and tightened his hand on his cock further. "Dad?" He asked over the music.

John turned the music down slightly, keeping his eyes on the road, "Yeah?"

"Can we stop at the next truck stop?"

John rolled his eyes, "I told you to go before we left the motel…Dean what about you?"

"No, Sir," Dean shook his head innocently.

John sighed, taking the exit, "Alright we'll stop here. We'll get lunch here too, so when you're done in the bathroom come on over to the diner side."

"Okay," Sam nodded, sighing in relief as John put the blinker on and turned into the truck stop parking lot. The second the car had stopped, Sam was out the door and walking in long strides towards the bathroom.

Dean jumped out after him, telling John that he was going to make sure that there weren't any demons in the bathroom. By the time Dean made it into the bathroom Sam was standing at the urinal with his zipper down. "Don't even think about it," Dean told him, locking the door.

Sam made a small sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper, a few drops of piss leaking out into the front of his boxers. He moved his hand to grips the base of his cock, but didn't pull himself out of his jeans. "What now?"

"Well," Dean started slowly, "I figure you haven't gotten the chance to fully explore this kink of yours yet, right?"

Sam sighed in frustration, "So?"

" _So_ , I'm going to show you how to explore," Dean winked and pulled his shirt off, laying it over the top of the paper towel dispenser.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean gestured towards a shower cubical Sam hadn't even noticed before, kicked his shoes off and began sliding his pants down. "Unless you like them wet, I suggest you take yours off too." Sam blushed and Dean smirked. "So you  _do_ like them wet. Hey, I'm all for that, but seeing as we didn't bring a change of clothes in, we'll have to save that for next time."

Sam nearly choked at the mention of a next time and quickly stripped himself naked. He looked up to see that Dean was already in the cubical, giving his cock slow, teasing strokes.

"I know I'm pretty to look at, but get your sweet little ass in here."

Sam complied instantly, stepping in and leaning against the wall opposite Dean.

"Watch me," Dean whispered in a low voice, "And after I'm done, I'll help you."

"Dean," Sam groaned, gripping the base of his cock.

"No holding, Sammy," Dean grinned as he began stroking his cock in earnest, "If a little wants to flow out; let it…just as long as you don't let it all go."

Sam whimpered, letting go of his cock and bracing his hands on the wall behind him.

Dean tightened his grip and began stroking his cock faster. "Shit," He moaned, his eyes falling to watch Sam's cock as it twitched. Dean moaned again and a small burst of urine escaped his cock, squirting out towards Sam.

"Oh," Sam bit his lip as his own cock decided to start leaking small busts of pee every few seconds.

"Damn, Sammy," Dean groaned, another short stream of piss escaping his slit. Dean let his head rock back, mouth open and panting as he tried to decide whether what he was feeling was just his full bladder or his orgasm building already. After a moment he realized that yes, it was his orgasm, brought on twice as fast due to the fact that Sam was watching him and just as desperate and horny as he was. Without warning Dean surged forward and pinned Sam to the wall, devouring his brother's mouth in a searing kiss. Once Dean was satisfied with the kiss he pulled back enough to rest his forehead against Sam's as he took both of their quivering members into his hand.

"I thought you were-"Sam's sentence ended in a breathless moan the moment he felt a warm wetness that wasn't his own, trickling down his body.

"Changed my mind," Dean panted, his bladder getting weaker by the second.

Sam hummed, bringing his lips to Dean's and wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders as he began thrusting forward into Dean's hand and against his cock. "Oh, fuck," He groaned, allowing his head to fall back against the cool tile the moment he lost the ability to tell who's piss was who's. "Oh, God, Dean I…I…"

"Can't decide whether you're gonna come or your bladder's gonna give out?" Dean husked, adding a twist to his strokes.

"Yes," Sam groaned, tightening his arm around Dean.

"Just let whatever is going to happen, happen," Dean instructed, looking down to see which was going to happen.

Sam's breathing faltered and a thin stream of piss flowed out of his slit for a second before Sam screamed Dean's name and was coming, shooting thick ropes of come all over Dean's hand and cock.

"Sammy," Dean nearly sobbed as his own orgasm took hold and he was squirting come out to mix with Sam's release as well as their piss. Dean collapsed forward against Sam, burying his face in the crook of his little brother's neck. He had been resting there for a moment when his cock gave a twitch, his bladder finally giving out, and he was drenching Sam's body.

Sam let out a small whimper, his own bladder's last ounce of control slipping away at the feeling of Dean's pee flowing down his body. "Oh, Dean," He sighed, his discharge finally streaming out of his softening cock and onto both his and Dean's bodies.

Once both of their bladders were empty, Dean turned the shower on to rinse their bodies. "You did fucking great baby boy," Dean mumbled, helping Sam rinse.

Sam smiled at the praise turning to kiss his brother, "Just hurry up before Dad starts wondering what we're doing."

"I'll just blame it on you," Dean smirked, trailing a hand down Sam's side.

Sam shook his head in warning, "You know what they say about payback, Dean."

"In this situation, I can honestly say that I would more likely than not enjoy the payback…thoroughly." Dean grinned cockily at the bitch face #9 Sam sent him. Dean chuckled pulling him into another affectionate kiss, "Love you, bitch."

"I love you too, jerk."

**The End…for now, because now I kinda wanna write Sam's payback :P**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope y'all liked that. This was my first time writing anything like…this so I hope it's okay and not too awkward or weird, Either way let me know with a review. Oh yeah and the next story which will be the Destiel panty one should be up between Saturday and Monday, but hopefully Saturday :)
> 
> P.S. If the title makes no sense and you are not a Stephen King nerd like me, just Google which S.K. novel was published in 1996 and it will make sense.


	5. Never Would Have Guessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet another story!!!! Thanks go out to all of you lovelies who have read, bookmarked and left kudos. Special thanks go out to aviatorImposter for leaving me a comment :)
> 
> Summary/pairing/kink: Um…I really have no way of describing a plot- Because let’s be honest, there is no plot here -so anyways this is a request/suggestion from a Guest over on FF.net who wanted Bottom!Dean in pink satiny panties, and Cass talking dirty as he roughly takes Dean. This is what I came up with I hope you like :D

** Never Would Have Guessed **

Dean wouldn’t have guessed it by looking at Castiel, - Hell he hadn’t even guessed it after they had had sex the first few times – but he had soon come to realize that Castiel was one kink son of a bitch. And Dean absolutely _loved_ it. Even at times like this…

“Cass…I just don’t know man, I mean come on _pink_?”

“It complements your skin tone,” Castiel argued.

Dean sighed, then smiled, “For you, baby, only for you.”

Castiel returned his smile and placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s forehead, “Now, on the bed, on your hands and knees.” Once Dean was on the bed, Castiel crawled on behind him, “You’re so hot like this, Dean,” Castiel purred, trailing a hand down Dean’s back and over his pink-satin-covered ass. “Would you like these on or off while I fuck you?”

Dean moaned, his cock giving a particularly hard throb, “Thought the whole point was to keep them on?”

“Well, yes,” Castiel spoke slowly, “But if they were to cause you discomfort or-“

“Cass,” Dean said, looking over his shoulder to his angel, “Dude, for the love of your father, just fucking fuck me already!” Castiel opened his mouth as if to protest, but Dean cut him off, “No, Cass, you teased me, opened me up, and put me in pink satin panties, if you don’t take me _right now_ so help me God, I will-“

“As you wish, Dean,” Castiel whispered, pulling the back of panties to the side, exposing Dean’s well stretched and lubricated opening. He slowly traced a finger around Dean’s entrance, causing Dean to shiver and moan. Castiel massaged his hands over the globes of Dean’s ass for a moment, before pulling them apart slightly and thrusting forward, burring his entire length within Dean. “Fuck, Dean, you’re so wet and warm,” Castiel purred, hunched over Dean’s back and nipping at the back of his neck. “You want me to fuck you, baby?”

“Oh, God yes, Cass,” Dean groaned, grinding his ass back against Castiel.

“How hard?” Castiel husked.

Dean groaned, bucking his hips beneath Castiel, “I don’t even care, just fucking move!”

“Good answer,” Castiel told him, gripping Dean’s waist and pulling nearly all the way out before slamming forwards again. “Moan for me,” Castiel demanded, repeating the process of pulling out and slamming back in over and over again, his voice turning low and predatory.

Dean’s breath hitched and he let out a low, deep moan at the feeling of Castiel striking his prostate for the first time.

“You can do better than that,” Castiel husked, moving his hands lower to grip Dean’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, pulling them back to meet his thrusts. “I want you to _scream_.”

“Fuck,” Dean moaned, his voice gradually becoming louder and closer to a scream, “Oh, fuck, harder baby. I want to feel all of you, as deep as you can go, oh, fuck, Cass!”

“You’re such a fucking cockslut for me, Dean,” Castiel growled, moving one of his hands to rest over Dean’s satin-covered cock, palming it through the thin layer of material. Dean let out a noise somewhere between a scream and a whimper, bucking forward into Castiel’s hand, only to be jerked back onto his cock. “You just fucking love it when I call you a cockslut, don’t you, Dean? You love it because you know that you’re _my_ cockslut.”

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Dean groaned, loving it, as well as the feeling of Castiel’s hand over the slick satin covering his straining cock. “God, you know I fucking love it when you talk dirty.”

“Oh I know you do,” Castiel husked, licking and sucking at the spot behind Dean’s ear as he continued to fuck his length in and out of Dean, “I know you do, because whenever I do, you moan like a whore and your cock twitches in my hand.” He gave Dean’s throbbing cock a firm squeeze. “God, you’re so fucking hard for me right now. I bet that even if I wasn’t touching your pretty satin-covered dick  right now you’d be just as hard from my cock hammering into you’re sweet little ass alone, wouldn’t you Dean?”

Dean’s only response was a loud, drawn-out moan as Castiel began pausing for a split-second between thrusts to grind himself in and against Dean.

“You just can’t wait to feel me coming inside of you, can you? Feel me painting your insides with my come. I bet the second I do you’re going to ruin the front of your pretty little panties with your own come.”

Dean let out another wordless moan, his orgasm already building within him.

“The satin feels so fucking good on your cock, doesn’t it?” Castiel purred, palming Dean’s cock harder and faster as his own pleasure built. “I know it feels good on mine, sliding along my cock and rubbing against my balls every time I burry my dick in you.”

Dean bit his lip hard enough to break the skin as his arms threatened to give out beneath him, “Fuck, Cass,” was all he could pant, over and over again.

“Are you ready to come, baby?” Castiel purred, increasing the speed and force of his hips as he felt his orgasm building with every sound that came out of Dean’s mouth.

“Whenever you are,” Dean gasped, gripping handfuls of bedding in his fists.

“Good,” Castiel panted, leaning in to suck a mark between Dean’s shoulder blades and tightening his grip further on Dean’s hip. “Fuck, Dean, you’re going to make me come so fucking hard.”

“Do it, Cass!” Dean nearly screamed, desperate to come, but unwilling to come before feeling Castiel’s release within him. “Come on, baby, come in me.”

“I’m going to. Oh, oh, fuck, Dean, I’m going to come in you so hard!” Castiel’s hips faltered for a second and then he was coming, moaning his hunter’s name over and over again like a prayer as his cock pulsed and he shot his release as deep within Dean as his cock could go.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Dean moaned at the feeling of the warmth that was Castiel’s release, spreading within him. “Oh, Cass!” He began humping his cock forward into Castiel’s hand while Castiel ground his semi hard cock against his prostate. With a final cry of Castiel’s name Dean was coming in his pink panties, his come shooting and oozing through the front of the thin fabric and into Castiel’s hand. Dean’s arms finally gave out and he collapsed forwards onto his stomach, completely spent.  He let out a small whimper when he felt Castiel removing his softening member from his body, but hummed happily as Castiel gently rolled him over to his back and removed the ruined panties.  

Once the panties were gone Castiel gently licked Dean’s entrance and softening cock clean before placing soft kisses to the hand-shaped bruises on Dean’s hips. Dean hummed again, running his fingers through Castiel’s hair as Castiel slowly kissed his way up Dean’s sweat-slick torso, along his jaw and to his mouth. Dean moaned happily into Castiel’s mouth at the taste of his come as well as Castiel’s own release on the angel’s tongue, and brought his arms up to wrap around Castiel’s neck.

Castiel broke the kiss and nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck, “Thank you,” He breathed.

Dean chucked lightly, kissing Castiel’s hair. “No, Cass, thank you. Seriously dude aside from the fact that the panties were pink, that was…” Dean sighed, “There are just no words in the human language that can describe how friggin amazing that was.”

“Perhaps in the future we can find some words in the Enochian language,” Castiel said his tone serious and contemplative.

Dean chuckled again, “Maybe, but for now, I think sleep is our best option.”

 Castiel hummed his agreement, although he did not require sleep, he did find curling up and sleeping with Dean after sex to be quite pleasant. “I agree,” He breathed, rolling over to his back so that Dean could fit against his side. “I love you, Dean, sleep well.”

Dean smiled, already half asleep as he wrapped his arms around his angel, “Mm, love you too, Cass.”

**The End :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was enjoyable, I always feel incredibly awkward writing dirty talk, even though I know it’s not that bad, either way please let me know what you thought of this one :D The next one should be up in about a week!
> 
> As always if you have a kink suggestion, feel free to suggest!


	6. Fucking Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone that this took so long, the last few weeks have been insanely busy for me and I had no time write. Thanks go out to all the awesome people who have read, bookmarked, and left kudos! Honorable mentions go out winchestersinthetardisat221b, HDShadowCat, and aviatorImposter for leaving comments on the last story! Hope you guys like this :)
> 
> Summary: Umm…not really sure how to explain a summary…let's just say that Castiel wants to have a part in choosing the way they make love.
> 
> Pairing: Wincestiel
> 
> Kink: Double-penetration as a request/suggestion from the lovely Larkafree. This is what I came up with, I hope you approve :)
> 
> P.S. If there are any major typos please let me know!

**Fucking Perfect**

It had been about six months now since Castiel had walked in on Sam and Dean in a rather provocative position and Dean had invited him to join them, proclaiming, "Cass, dude, you're our Jack Tripper! Sammy, it'll be just like Three's Company!" Since then Castiel had been invited into their bed on more occasions than he could keep track of as well as just Dean's a handful of times. But the one thing Castiel hadn't gotten to do was control what they did together and now he had finally gotten up the courage to ask for it.

He waited until Sam was gone on a food run to visit the older hunter. "Hello Dean."

Dean turned from the mini-fridge with a grin. "Hey Cass," He greeted, coming over and hugging Castiel, "What's up, baby?"

"I have a question," Castiel stated slowly.

Dean quirked a brow, "Okay…um ask."

"Would it be…would it be alright if I were to perhaps decide how you, Sam, and I engage in coitus next time?"

Dean couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips, "Yeah, sure, as long as you never refer to it as 'coitus' ever again, I'm good with it. Just double check with Sammy."

Castiel shifted on his feet, "Could you possibly…ask Sam on my behalf? I simply…don't feel as comfortable discussing such matters with him as I do with you."

Dean sighed, cupping Castiel's cheek and meeting his electric blue eyes, "You know that Sammy loves you just as much as I do, right?"

Castiel nodded, licking his lips self-consciously, "Yes, I'm aware. And I love him also. You and I simply share a-"

"-More profound bond," Dean finished with a small smile. "Alright, how about you decide exactly what you want to do and then we run the whole thing by Sammy together, deal?"

Castiel nodded, "Deal." He placed a gentle, lingering kiss to Dean's lips and was gone.

~o0o0o0o~

Three days later Castiel came to Dean again while the hunter was shopping in a small supermarket.

"Hey, Love," Dean greeted, immediately draping an arm over Castiel's shoulders as he turned the corner to the next isle.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel smiled, wrapping an arm around Dean's waist.

"Figure out what we're gonna ask Sammy?"

"Yes, I would like for us to-"

Dean cut Castiel's words off with a quick kiss, ignoring the look he got from the old woman shopping next to them, "You don't need tell me; I'll find out with Sammy."

"But what if you don't approve of what it is I've chosen?" Castiel asked, accepting the bag of chips Dean gave him to hold.

"I trust your choices," Dean assured him. "Now let's get going to the hotel."

~o0o0o0o~

"Hey Dean," Sam greeted sounding bored, then looked up. "Castiel! Hey!" He jumped up and embraced the angel. "How are you?"

"Well," Castiel replied, returning Sam's embrace. "In fact I have a question I would like to ask you."

Sam's brow furrowed and he stepped back to evaluate his brother and their angel, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled, popping the lid off of a bottle of beer and taking a drink before speaking again, "We've been sleeping with Cass for a while now and he's starting to feel a little left out of a few things, so he wanted to know if it would be alright for him to choose how we do it the next time we have sex."

Sam smiled brightly at his two lovers, "Oh course! What did you have in mind, Cass?"

"Double-penetration," Castiel dead-panned.

Dean spit out his mouthful of beer, having nearly choked on it and Sam's eyes widened almost comically. "Uh…um, al-alright," The younger Winchester stuttered out. "Wh-who exactly were you…I mean who's receiving the um…is Dean or um-I um…"

Dean laughed at both his brother's expression and his inability to form a coherent sentence, but looked to the opposite wall when Castiel sent him a questioning look.

Understanding dawned in Castiel's eyes and he turned back to Sam, "You're curious as to which one of us will be receiving the penetration?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam nodded.

"I would," Castiel stated as if it were obvious, "I wish to feel both of you moving within in me at the same time."

Sam let out a small whimper-like sound and a shiver ran up Dean's spine.

The older hunter set down his beer and clapped his hands together, "Sounds good to me, so let's uh, get this show on the road, yeah?"

Sam's eyes remained wide as he tried speaking again, "I um, we uh-"

"Sammy, relax," Dean soothed, "Cass, just tell us what to do."

Castiel nodded and looked to Sam, "Remove your clothing and lay down on the bed." Castiel turned to Dean as Sam began shakily removing his clothes. "Prep me." And with that both Dean and Castiel were naked and Dean was holding a bottle of lube.

Dean wasted no time, opening the bottle of KY and coating his fingers with it. "Lean over the bed," He instructed.

Castiel complied, leaning over the edge of the bed, planting his hands firmly on the mattress and spread his legs for Dean.

Dean instantly went to work slowly stretching Castiel open with the fingers of one hand while the other reached around to stroke Castiel's semi-hard cock into full hardness.

By the time Dean had four fingers moving easily in and out of Castiel's entrance Sam was fully naked and climbing onto the bed.

"Lie back against the headboard," Castiel instructed as Dean removed his fingers.

Sam remained silent and laid back so that his back was propped up by the bed's multiple pillows.

Castiel straightened up and placed a kiss to Dean's lips before getting onto the bed and straddling Sam's waist. He leaned down towards Sam, devouring the younger hunter's mouth in a searing kiss as he reached behind himself to line Sam's cock up with his entrance. "Oh, Sam," The angel gasped against Sam's lips as he began sitting back onto Sam's sizable cock.

"Fuck," Dean muttered, watching hungrily while Castiel fully seated himself on Sam's member, his own cock growing painfully hard at the sight.

Castiel lifted himself halfway off of Sam's cock, placing his hands on the hunter's shoulders for leverage as he turned to Dean and husked his name.

That was all the prompting Dean needed to get on the bed behind Castiel and kneel between Sam's parted legs. He popped open the bottle of KY again and poured a generous amount over his fingers. Once he had the desired amount of lube he slowly began working a finger into Castiel's entrance next to his brother's cock.

Castiel gasped at the stretch, but his pain turned to pleasure the second Sam wrapped a hand around his previously neglected cock.

Dean continued prepping the angel slowly working a second and then third finger into Castiel alongside his brother's member. He was going for a fourth when Castiel spoke, "I'm ready for you, Dean," He rasped, bucking his throbbing cock forward into Sam's hand.

Dean looked down to where Castiel's entrance was stretched around his brother and his fingers uncertainly; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Castiel, "Cass, are you-"

"Dean, please, I need you inside of me… _now,_ " Castiel practically whined.

A shudder ran through Dean's body at the tone of Castiel's voice as he gently removed his fingers and lubed up his cock to replace them. Once he was satisfied with the amount of lube coating his member he lined himself up with one hand, placing the other firmly on Sam's thigh and slowly nudged the head of his cock into Castiel.

The three of them simultaneously let out a low moan at the new sensation.

Sam reached up and pulled Castiel down into a passionate, tongue-filled kiss as Dean pushed himself further into Castiel's body.

"Mm, Dean," Castiel moaned into Sam's mouth, pressing himself down and back to take more of Dean in.

Once both Sam and Dean's cocks were fully sheathed in the delicious warmth that was Castiel the brothers paused to allow Castiel time to adjust. Castiel immediately decided that he was having none of it and began grinding himself down onto their cocks, his lips parted slightly to release quiet whimpers of pleasure.

The brothers took the hint and slowly set up a smooth rhythm of rising and falling hips as Castiel slid up and down their shafts.

"Oh," Dean groaned as he was overwhelmed by the feeling of Sam's cock sliding against his own as they both moved within Castiel. He wrapped one arm around Castiel's middle while the other reached up to turn Castiel's face towards him. "Damn, Cass," Dean muttered, taking a moment to drink in the sight of Castiel's lust-blow eyes as the angel continued to fuck himself down onto his hunters before bringing their mouths together.

"Fuck," Sam moaned as he watched his lovers kiss each other in an intense collision of lips and tongue. He moaned again as Dean's thrusts quickened, signaling that his brother wasn't far from his orgasm and Sam knew that it wouldn't be long before his own climax overtook him. "Dean," He husked urgently.

Dean reluctantly removed his mouth from Castiel's only to have it reclaimed by Sam's as his little brother lifted his back off of the head board and gripped Dean's hips, pulling the three of them closer together.

Castiel was completely lost in the warmth and pleasure of the two bodies moving within and around him, his small whimpers and moans of the hunters' names mixing perfectly with the hunters' own sounds of pleasure. The only conscious thought in Castiel's head was that he was so close to coming that his body was trembling and writhing between the Winchesters with the impending force of it.

The brothers broke their kiss and immediately latched their mouths onto whatever part of Castiel they could, Dean kissing and sucking at the back of the angel's neck and Sam licking and nipping at his collarbone.

Sam grunted as he continued to buck his hips up off of the bed in time with Dean's thrusts, being sure to hit Castiel's prostate as frequently as he could.

"Fuck, I'm so close," Dean panted against Castiel's skin, looping his arms around Castiel to grip Sam's shoulders as his thrust continued to pick up speed and force.

"Ugh, shit, so am I," Sam gasped, tightening his grip on Dean's hips almost painfully.

Despite the hunters' statements Castiel was the first one to come, moaning Sam and Dean's names over and over while his body shook between them and his cock gushed his release across Sam's abdomen.

Dean came with a strangled cry that could have been either one of or both of his lovers' names as he shot his release deep within Castiel's trembling body.

"Oh God," Sam whimpered as his cock was met with the warmth of his brother's come. One last thrust up into Castiel's clamping body had his undulating cock releasing thick spurts of come that instantly mixed with Dean's inside of Castiel.

The tree of them continued to grind and writhe with each other until they had fully ridden out their orgasms and Dean and Castiel collapsed forwards onto Sam who let out a huff at the added weight.

Dean let out a small grunt as he gently removed himself from on top of and within Castiel.

A quiet whimper of loss escaped Castiel, but he followed suit, lifting himself off of Sam and allowing the younger hunter's softening cock to slide free. He winced slightly at the stickiness that seemed to be surrounding him and quickly mojoed the three of them clean. "Was that satisfactory?"

"Damn," Sam panted, "That was-"

"-Fucking perfect," Dean finished.

"What he said," Sam nodded in agreement.

"Am I to assume then, that that means it would be alright if I were to decide how we make love more often?" Castiel asked, his voice filled with hope as he rearranged the beds pillows and moved so that he was on the opposite side of Dean.

"Fuck yes," The brothers told him in unison.

Dean gave Castiel a reassuring smile that told him that they truly meant it and arranged them so that he was spooning Castiel and Sam was spooning him with an arm slung over the two smaller men.

Castiel smiled happily, allowing one of his hands to rest over Sam's while the other's fingers laced with Dean's. "Thank you," He mumbled softly, settling further into the bed. "I can't put into words how much I love you both."

"Mm, I love you guys too," Sam breathed, already half asleep.

"Way to make this a chick-flick," Dean grumbled, "You already know that I love you, bitch." He was met only with soft snores from behind him. He sighed and nuzzled his face into the back of Castiel's neck, "I love you too, Cass," He whispered fiercely. He paused for a moment to inhale Castiel's scent before continuing, "I love you both so fucking much." Castiel's reply came as a brief squeezing of the hand he was holding and a content sigh. Dean smiled and drifted off to a blissful dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to say that this wasn't my best work, but…*fans self* I think I'm going to go take a cold shower instead because this came out shockingly nice for being my first Wincestiel…in my mind at least. Anyways let me know what you think of it and you shall be rewarded with more smut in the future.
> 
> If anyone else has kink suggestions, keep them coming, I find it more rewarding to write suggested kinks then the ones I come up with myself so don't be shy :)


	7. 1:30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go thanks go out to JiniZ, sakuya, PsychicGirl, LynnMcGarrett, and HDShadowCat for leaving me comments and being so patient with my untimely updating, I plomise the next one won't take so long.
> 
> Pairing: Samifer
> 
> Kink: Exhibitionism
> 
> Summary: Alright so this is a sequel to my fic My Corporate Manager: The Devil and will make more sense if you read that first, but you don't have to. It's AU where Sam is an employee at Angel-Mart and Lucifer is his Corporate Manager and basically they screw in Lucifer's office and Lucifer tells Sam that he'll get him off at 1:30am. Anyways I know it's weird doing it like this, but I've been promising to write a sequel for it and needing to get an update for this up so the kink sorta just fell into place and Bam! Two fics with one stone :)
> 
> P.S. Sorry for any typos :)

**1:30**

" _I'll get you off at 1:30,"_ Lucifer's voice rang out in Sam's head followed by the image of his corporate manager literally ripping his clothes off and the feeling of a forked tongue fucking into his mouth. Sam moaned and looked down to see a growing tent in the front of his pants. He groaned and looked at his watch.

1:25 it read. He looked up and around himself, starting to seriously worry that Lucifer wasn't going to show up.

After Lucifer's promise to get him off they had agreed to meet outside of the bay doors at 1:10 to head over to Lucifer's hotel room and see what happened from there.

Sam sighed, mentally chastising himself for his stupidity. What had he even been thinking sleeping with his corporate manager in the first place, let alone making plans to do it again in said manager's hotel room? He shook his head and had turned to walk around the building to the parking lot when he came face-to-face with Lucifer.

"Going somewhere, Sammy?" Lucifer asked, his eyes boring into Sam's. "I thought we had a date?"

"You're late," Sam sighed and he couldn't have helped the grin that spread across his face if he had wanted to. "I thought that you weren't going to show."

"O, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, ye of little faith."

Sam's grin just widened, "I'm glad you did show though. I…I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," Sam admitted, his voice dropping an octave, "Your tongue in my mouth, your cock fucking me raw."

A shiver ran down Lucifer's spine as he took a step closer to Sam, backing him up against the Angel-Mart truck that was parked next to them. "Mmm, I like the way you think… _but_ seeing as it's already just about 1:30, I had a little something… _different_ in mind."

It was Sam's turn to shiver. He gulped and braced his hands behind himself, against the cool metal of the truck, "What exactly were you thinking?"

Lucifer winked, and dropped gracefully to his knees in front of Sam.

Sam's eyes widened in realization of what Lucifer was about to do. "Lucifer, we're outside; anyone could come back here and see us."

Lucifer looked up and ran his forked tongue along his lower lip, "Are you seriously going to stand there and tell me that the thought of someone seeing you fuck my throat doesn't make your dick hard?" As if to prove his point Lucifer reached a hand up and pressed his palm firmly against Sam's rock-hard cock.

Sam whimpered and shook his head because yes, the thought of someone witnessing him with his cock shoved halfway down Lucifer's throat turned him on to the point of it nearly becoming painful.

"That's what I thought," Lucifer smirked, undoing Sam's pants and chuckling gently at the fact that the only thing holding them in place from earlier was Sam's belt. He hooked his fingers on the waist band and pulled them down enough to free Sam's straining erection.

Sam gasped at the feeling of the cool night air hitting his swollen member. Then the coolness was gone, replaced by the warmth of Lucifer's mouth swallowing him down balls-deep in one go. "Oh, fuck!" Sam cried out, his head rocking back against the truck with a thud. Just when Sam had decided that the blow job couldn't get any better, Lucifer was cradling his cock in the fork of his tongue as he bobbed his head back and forth. "Oh my- fuck!" Sam nearly sobbed. Lucifer chuckled at that, sending vibrations along Sam's cock that nearly had him coming. "Wait!" Sam exclaimed in a choked voice.

Lucifer released his cock with a simply obscene pop, "There a problem, Sammy?"

Sam nodded weakly, trying to catch his breath enough to speak, "Want…"

"Want what, Sammy?" Lucifer purred, gripping the base of Sam's cock and leaning forward to tongue the pre-come from Sam's slit.

"Want to come with you inside of me," Sam gasped, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Lucifer actually growled, pulling Sam's pants down and off as fast as humanly possible. "Lube?" Lucifer asked in a rough, fucked out voice, standing and pulling off his own pants.

Sam shook his head, "I'm good from earlier," He assured.

Lucifer raised a blond eyebrow, reaching around and behind Sam to experimentally slip a finger into his entrance. He hummed at the loose slickness he felt, "Perfect," He grinned.

Sam returned Lucifer's grin, pulled off his sweatshirt and moved to turn around, only to be stopped by a hand on his bare hip. He turned back and caught Lucifer's eye in the dim light coming from the parking lot, "What?"

"I want to see your face while I'm fucking you," Lucifer replied, stripping off his own shirt before pressing Sam back against the truck behind them and lifting one of the other man's legs up to wrap around his waist.

Sam moaned, tightening his leg and surging forward to claim Lucifer's mouth in a hungry clash of tongues, lips, and teeth. Lucifer licked eagerly into Sam's mouth as he ground his pelvis forward against Sam's, pressing the latter harder against the cool metal of the truck and making Sam a million times more aware of where he was and what he was doing; outside behind his place of work, preparing to be fucked against the side of a delivery truck by his corporate manager. And just like that, just when Sam had thought that his cock couldn't become any harder, the fact that  _anyone_ could walk back behind the building and see him being fucked into the side of a delivery truck made his cock harder nearly to the point of pain. "Lucifer,  _please_ ," He panted, humping himself against Lucifer in search of friction, his cock smearing pre-come all over the blond man's cock and abdomen.

Lucifer chuckled darkly, dipping his head down to suck at the place where Sam's neck and shoulder met, while running his hands up Sam's sides. He ran his hands slowly back down, gently grazing his nails along Sam's bare flesh, still making no move to enter him.

" _Lucifer,"_ Sam groaned, because although what Lucifer was doing felt fucking amazing, he also felt like he was going to spontaneously combust if he didn't get the other man's cock in him soon. He let out a moan of frustration before jumping up and locking both legs firmly around Lucifer's waist and loop his arms around his neck. He paused for a moment to capture Lucifer's lips again before lifting himself up so that he could feel the head Lucifer's cock pressed against his entrance. " _Please_ ," He panted, rocking his hips down so that the tip of Lucifer's cock rubbed against his opening, coating it with a steady stream of pre-come, only to slip away when Sam rocked down harder in attempts to impale himself on it.

Finally after Sam had tried and failed a handful of times, Lucifer groaned, unable to take the feeling of his pulsating cock rubbing against Sam's awaiting entrance any longer. He caressed his hands along Sam's body, stopping one hand to grip one of Sam's hips, allowing the other to continue down to hold his cock in place for the next downward rock of Sam's body.

Sam rolled his hips down again, expecting the same teasing pressure as before. Sam shuddered, nearly exploding at the amazing sensation he was met with upon finally getting Lucifer inside of him. He stopped moving once he was fully seated on the other man's cock and simply reveled in how fucking  _good_ it felt to be completely filled by Lucifer. "God, you're so fucking,  _big_ ," Sam moaned, bringing their lips together again as he started to grind himself down and against Lucifer.

"That's what I've heard," Lucifer grinned into Sam's mouth. He shifted them to press Sam harder against the truck and began thrusting in and out of him at a constantly increasing rhythm, being sure to angle his hips so that he hit Sam's pleasure center with each thrust.

Sam cried out in sheer pleasure, his head rocking back against the truck as his orgasm built in his abdomen. And then Lucifer froze. Sam made a pitiful mewling sound and lifted his head to hiss, "Don't you dare fucking stop."

"Shh, did you hear that?" Lucifer asked, his tone suddenly serious as he cocked his head to the side.

Sam listened for a moment and, yes he heard it; a noise that sounded suspiciously like footsteps. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He groaned in irritation. Then he locked his eyes with Lucifer's and grinned, "We can finish before they get all the way back here."

Lucifer groaned, but managed to shake his head, "Sam, I know you're horny, but  _they could see us_."

"Wasn't it your idea to do this here?" Sam countered, rocking his hips down and earning a small moan from Lucifer. "That being said, are you seriously going to pretend that the thought of someone hearing us or coming back here and seeing your cock balls-deep in my ass doesn't make your dick hard."

Lucifer moaned and bucked his hips up, slamming Sam back against the truck, "Fuck, you have a dirty mouth, Sammy," He husked, nipping at Sam's neck as he reestablished a rhythm in his thrusts.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, rocking his hips down to meet every thrust of Lucifer's hips, practically whimpering each time the blonde's cock struck his prostate. "Does my  _mouth_  make your cock hard too?"

Lucifer groaned in reply at Sam's words, his hips stuttering slightly as his orgasm neared.

"Was that a-" Sam's comeback was cut off by a particularly hard thrust and he lost all ability to form coherent sentences. He tightened his limbs around Lucifer and allowed his head to rock back against the truck as his eyes slipped shut.

"You gonna come soon, Sammy?" Lucifer panted, his own legs beginning to shake with the force of his impending orgasm. "You gonna shoot your load all over my abs, while I pump you full of come?"

"Yes," Sam gasped out in reply and for a second he swore that he heard footsteps again, only much closer, but before he could say anything Lucifer began hammering into him so hard that he lost his entire train of thought.

"Fuck, I'm so close right now, Sammy," Lucifer husked. "Oh God I'm gonna come so hard."

"Fuck yes!" Sam cried, his mouth forming words without his brains permission. "Fucking fill my ass with come, baby! Fucking-"

"Sam?"

Sam's eyes shot open to see Castiel over Lucifer's shoulder, standing just around the corner of the building with wide, shock-filled eyes, but it was too late. The feeling of Lucifer's come painting his insides as his cock pulsed within him already had him on the edge and the sight of someone- even if it was his brother's boyfriend –seeing them was the last push he needed to fall head first over the edge into his orgasm. "Fuck!" He whimpered, his eyes falling shut again as his muscles clenched and his cock spurted warm come across Lucifer's chest and abdomen.

And despite the fact of being aware that they had been caught, Lucifer continued to grin into and against Sam until they had both ridden out their releases.

Sam let out a weak groan as Lucifer removed his spent cock from his entrance, but unwound his legs from the other man's body until he was standing on shaky legs. He lifted his head, speaking as he slowly opened his eyes, "Hey, Ca-" His eyes widened upon seeing that Castiel wasn't alone. "Dean!"

"Heya, Sammy," Dean greeted, his face remaining neutral.

Sam quickly leaned down to pick up a piece of clothing to hold in front of himself as he moved out from behind Lucifer. "Look, Dean, before you freak; I can explain. I-"

"Do I look like I'm freaking?" Dean asked calmly.

Lucifer shook his head, "No you don't really look-"

"You shut up," Dean told Lucifer firmly, in full big-brother mode. "Seriously dude, I do not need input from the guy I just witnessed fucking my baby brother."

Sam blushed, but met Dean's gaze, "So…no freaking. Um…does that mean no speech or anything?"

"So speech," Dean assured.

"Okay," Sam nodded, clearing his throat, "So, uh, I guess this is as good of a time as any to tell you that I'm sleeping with our corporate manager and that I plan continuing to do so for as long and often as I possibly can."

Dean shrugged, and gave his brother a genuine smile, "Like I said before; dude seems nice enough." Sam nodded and Dean's smile turned playful, "It's about fucking time that you got laid,  _Samantha,_ but Jesus! I did  _not_ need to see that!" Dean shuddered, "Taking that into consideration just…keep in doors from now on, yeah?"

"Of course, Dean," Sam answered two quickly, earning a chuckle from Lucifer.

Dean leveled the lovers with a look, "I mean it, Sam. I want you to promise me." He turned to Castiel, "Anything to add to that, Cass?"

Castiel thought for a moment before locking eyes with Lucifer, "If you ever hurt Sam, you will face the wrath Dean and myself both, so please just remember that although you're our corporate manager; Sam is our brother."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Love," Dean grinned, pulling Castiel into a soft, slow kiss. They broke apart at the clearing of Sam's throat and switched back into big-brother-mode, "You guys promise?"

"Promise," Lucifer agreed earnestly.

"Sam?" Castiel asked.

"I promise," Sam assured, his voice full of sincerity as he mentally crossing his fingers because seriously, that was way to fucking hot to never do again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so for the next story…I'm currently working on 3 different ones so please give me your vote on which you want next. Your choices are: Wincest with a de-aged!Sam; Destiel with some heavy BDSM; or Destiel with a side of Human!Impala. Let me know and I should have it up within a couple weeks!


	8. Do You Take Requests?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The votes are in and the winner is…Destiel BDSM! Thanks go out to all of you lovely people who reviewed and I promise to come back and mention you by name when I'm not in a rush! for leaving me reviews. Sorry if this isn't the most amazing work, because despite the common belief around my circle of friends at school this is my first time writing BDSM lol.
> 
> As you may have noticed it been a while…but instead of just "I'm sorry" here is the story of what happened: *Le me singing as I walk through life happily with plenty of time and emotional energy to write* "I'm walkin on sunshine! Whoa! I'm walking on-" *Gets slapped upside the head by life* Me: "The fuck life?!" Life:*smiles innocently* "Was that you I just saw singing and being all happy and shit?" Me: *Skeptically* "Yes…?" Life: "Thought so" *starts throwing unlemonadeable lemons at me* "Here have some Geometry tests! Oh and Spanish finals next week-you know the week before finals week! And some father yelling at you for doing your English homework! And some preparing for Christmas recital! And a cold! And some father getting mad at you because of things your brothers do! Oh and I almost forgot! Here's your boyfriend moving to Tex-fucking-as!"
> 
> The End
> 
> Alright…that actually felt kind of good… Now back to the kinks!
> 
> Pairing: Destiel
> 
> Kink: Hard core BDSM for They-call-me-Sammie who wanted to see "Dean Dominating Cass. Flogging, being tied, ball gag, cock ring; the works"
> 
> Summary: Yes Dean takes requests ;)

**Do You Take Requests?**

Dean simply loved the way that Castiel continued to remind him of how kinky the angel truly was on a regular basis. Sure the first time Castiel had mentioned  _this_ Dean had been a bit skeptical, because seriously who wouldn't be taken aback by their angel-boyfriend popping up and asking them if they took requests, before kissing them and promptly stating in an unnervingly casual tone, "Dean I would like for you to tie me to the bed, place a cock ring at the base of my penis, gag me, flog me, and edge me until I'm begging for release."

But now, with a fully naked Castiel actually tied to the four posts of their bed, with his erect cock resting heavily against his stomach, Dean loved Castiel's kinky side more than ever before.

Dean crawled on the bed to kneel between Castiel's spread legs and grinned up at the angel as he licked a stripe up the underside of Castiel's throbbing cock. Dean sat up slightly and licked his lips as he slid a metal ring over the head of Castiel's shaft and slowly down to the base.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, his lust-filled blue eyes fluttering closed.

Dean smiled, licking and nipping his way up to Castiel's mouth. He brought their pelvises and lips together at the same instant, moaning into Castiel's mouth as he ground his hips down. "Fuck you're so hard," He whispered, moving his lips so that they were pressed against Castiel's ear, "And I'm gonna make you so much fucking harder before the nights over."

A small whimper that vaguely resembled Dean's name slipped out of the angel's lips and he tried to buck his hips up against Dean's.

"You ready, baby?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel whispered, "I'm ready."

Dean hungrily locked his lips to Castiel's in a hungry kiss, nipping his lower lip as he pulled away and grabbed the ball gag from where it was resting on their dresser. "Now," Dean started, his voice dropping an octave, "I want to hear you scream for it."

Castiel tilted his head as best he could against the mattress.

Dean fought the urge to chuck at how utterly clueless- and somehow, through extension endearing –Castiel was at times, "I'm not letting you come until I hear you scream for it, you got that?"

"Yes," Castiel husked, his pupils dilating further.

"Good." Dean nodded to himself and continued, trying to brush off how awkward he felt, "Now that means that I'm going flog you, tease you, and jerk you until you're a writhing, screaming, begging puddle of angel, and you can't come until I give you permission, got it?"

Castiel simply nodded, his blue gaze still burning into Dean's.

"And what's gonna happen if I see so much as a drop of anything other than  _pre_ -come?"

"A ruined orgasm," Castiel replied obediently.

"Damn straight," Dean nodded, forcing himself to remember that Castiel had specifically asked for… _this._

"But Dean…How am I supposed to ask for permission when I'm gagged?"

"You'll figure it out," Dean replied with a devilish smirk. He pressed his lips to Castiel's one last time and secured the ball gag in Castiel's mouth. He reached over to the dresser once more, picking up the flogger and testing the feel of it in his hand. Dean swallowed and brought it down across Castiel's thighs, earing himself a muffled moan. "You like that, baby?" He purred, Castiel's moan giving him a sudden burst of confidence. "You want more?"

Castiel blinked his eyes rapidly and nodded his head against the bed.

Dean brought the flogger down again, across Castiel's lightly toned abs and received a slightly louder moan as well as well as a drop of pre-come from Castiel's slit. Dean hummed, dipping his head down to lick away the bead of pre-come. "You really that turned on from just this?"

Castiel nodded again, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh, baby; we're just getting started," Dean stated, slapping the flogger down across Castiel's chest. Dean's smirk widened with each of the half-dozen more times he brought the flogger down across some part of Castiel's body, loving each and every muffled moan that came from Castiel's mouth. Dean slapped the flogger down across Castiel's already-red thighs one more time, before setting it aside to clean the pre-come from Castiel's slit again. "You still with me, baby?" Dean asked, rubbing his hands over the red flesh of Castiel's body and up to thumb the smaller man's nipples,

Castiel's eyes flipped open and met Dean's.

"That a yes?" Dean asked moving one hand down to firmly stroke Castiel's cock, leaving the other where it was.

Castiel gave a single nod and spoke something behind his gag that sounded like, "Yes, Dean, please."

"Alright," Dean smiled, shifting so that he was straddling one of Castiel's thighs and began rocking himself down against Castiel, smearing pre-come across the angel's hipbone. He let his eyes slip closed and only opened them again when he heard a small whimper from Castiel. "What is it, baby?"

Castiel made the same whining noise and shifted his eyes from his currently neglected cock to Dean's and back again.

"Sorry, babe," Dean smiled, taking Castiel's weeping cock back into his hand, "Just couldn't help myself… You have no idea how hard you're noises are making me."

Castiel made a small, barely audible noise of impatience, trying and failing to thrust up into Dean's fist in search of friction.

"Ah-ah-ah, none of that," Dean scolded, letting go of Castiel's cock so that he could use both hands to press Castiel's hips back down to the bed. "You're not coming yet." Dean picked up the flogger again and trailed it down the center of Castiel's body, taking extra time to tease it over Castiel's flush, twitching cock and balls as he continued to grind his own erection down against angel's hip. "How about this; you take ten of these-" He paused a moment to lightly slap Castiel's balls with the flogger- "and then you can come. Deal?"

Castiel nodded eagerly, his hands fisting around the ropes holding him to the bed.

"One," Dean started, bringing the flogger down and receiving a whimpering moan in response. "Two," Dean husked and continued to bring the flogger down against one of the most sensitive parts of his lovers body, earning the same whimpering moan with each number he spoke, "Three- four- five- six- seven- eight- nine- ten." Finished, Dean set the flogger aside again and moved one of his hands to cup Castiel's balls.

Castiel whimpered and squirmed, seemingly in pain, but Dean continued to massage his balls, spurred on by the fact that Castiel's cock was so hard it was pointed straight up at the ceiling. "Fuck baby," Dean mumbled, squeezing Castiel's balls, causing a stream of pre-come to ooze out of his slit and run down the underside of his cock. Dean ducked his head down quickly, licking up the trail and moaning at the taste, "You ready to come, Cass?"

Dean heard a muffled "yes" accompanied by a nod and more squirming.

"Yeah?" Dean purred, still grinding his cock against Castiel's skin as he began stroking the angel's cock. "You gonna shoot your load?"

Castiel nodded rapidly, his head rocking back and his balls contracting as he hovered on the edge. But just as he was about to fall over the edge, regardless of the cock-ring he was still wearing, Dean's hand was gone. Castiel's eyes opened to see Dean's face inches from his own and whimpered as his cock gave a particularly hard throb. He swallowed hard and focused his eyes on Dean, giving him a half-pleading, half-questioning look.

Dean leaned down and sucked a mark onto Castiel's pulse point before rasping into his ear, "Not yet baby; I still haven't heard you scream."

Castiel whimpered, remembering Dean's original statement and gave Dean a look of complete and utter desperation.

Dean sat up, giving Castiel a shrug, "You agreed to not come until I gave you permission," He reminded firmly.

Castiel gave him a nod, accompanied by a muffled sentence somewhere along the lines of, "I'm aware."

"Now," Dean started, taking Castiel's swollen, red cock into his hand again, " _Scream._ " He began stroking Castiel's cock, teasingly light and slow at first and gradually making them harder and faster until Castiel was letting out a nearly-continues moan from behind his gag. "Fuck, baby," Dean gasped, rocking his hips down in search of friction for his own painfully hard cock, "You wanna come?" He purred, quickening his strokes as he began grinding his member against the warm expanse of Castiel's skin beneath him.

Castiel nodded, choking back a sob as his toes curled and his hands clenched around their ropes.

"Hmm…" Dean contemplated, stopping the stroking movement of his hand and sliding it down to cup Castiel's balls. "Damn, baby," He mused, "You're so full of come your balls feel like they're going to explode, don't they?" Before Castiel could nod, he squeezed the angel's balls, earning himself Castiel's first actual scream along with more pre-come. Dean moaned low in his throat at the sounds Castiel was making behind the gag and instantly wanted nothing more than to hear them un-muffled. He quickly moved up to straddle Castiel's waist as he untied the gag and pulled it free from the angel's mouth.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked in a rough voice, looking up at Dean with barely-coherent, lust-filled eyes.

"Nothing's wrong," Dean assured, rocking his hips back so that the head of Castiel's cock brushed against the seam of his ass, "I just wanted to hear the sounds coming out of that beautiful mouth of yours without that stupid fucking gag in the way. Plus: I can kiss you again." He leaned over, running his hands along Castiel's arms to lace their fingers as he brought their lips together in a slow, heated kiss.

Castiel moaned in pleasure, but broke the kiss to question his lover, "Not that I have any aversions to kissing you, but in case you had not yet noticed; my penis is currently hard enough to cut through steel, my testicles feel as if are going to spontaneously combust at any moments, and I'm beginning to fear that if don't have an orgasm soon, I won't be able to have one at all."

Dean groaned, low and hungry, because fuck all of that wasn't one of the hottest things that had ever came out of Castiel's mouth. Dean sat up and reached behind himself to stroke Castiel's cock. "Better?" He husked.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, his voice getting louder with each upward stroke of Dean's talented hand. "Fuck! Please don't stop this time Dean... _Please_." Castiel bit his lip as he watched Dean hovering above him, the hunter's thick cock bobbling mere inches from his face. "Dean! Fuck! Fuck, Dean, I'm so close!" The angel screamed, forcing his eyes shut so that the sight of Dean's leaking, pulsing cock and bliss-filled eyes didn't send him over the edge then and there, regardless of Dean's permission.

"You gonna come, baby?" Dean purred, squeezing Castiel's hand in his.

Castiel nodded, breathing a nearly silent "Please" before throwing his head back and screaming Dean's name as the hunters hand left his cock in favor of squeezing his balls.

And then Dean's hand was gone completely and his breath was tickling against his ear as he spoke, "Not just yet, you're not."

A pitiful whimper escaped Castiel's lips and his cock arced up against his abdomen, "Dean!"

Dean smirked wickedly releasing Castiel's hand from his so that they could both travel along his body to tease the angel's over-sensitive nipples. "Alright, baby, new rule…" Castiel sighed in relief, pulling lightly at his restraints. "…but not until I do."

Castiel let out a small whimper, but made no complaints.

Dean continued to smirk as he took his cock into his and began stroking his rock hard flesh, bucking his hips forwards sharply to meet his strokes. Dean locked eyes with Castiel and moaned as Castiel continued to whimper and writhe beneath him, the angel's cock throbbing painfully between his legs, pulsing up to touch his stomach, then back to being straight up at the ceiling.

After what seemed like an eternity to Castiel and only seconds to Dean, the hunter's hips were stuttering and he was throwing his head back as his orgasm rocketed through his entire body, his come shooting out in thick spurts across Castiel's naked, writhing body as he moaned his lover's name.

"Dean," Castiel whispered desperately, almost losing every ounce of control left in his body at the sight of Dean's orgasm, his cock ring and Dean's threat of a ruined orgasm the only things keeping him on the edge.

Dean caught himself from collapsing on shaking arms as he came down from his high. He stayed frozen in place trembling slightly for a moment as he waited for his head to stop spinning from the intensity of his orgasm. Finally a small whimper from Castiel pulled the hunters bliss-filled eyes up to his angel's. Without a word Dean pressed his lips firmly to Castiel's before moving down the bed so that he was level with Castiel's leaking member. Dean traced his fingers slowly down Castiel's shaft, following the trail of pre-come down and over his balls, coming to a stop when they landed on the latch of Castiel's cock ring. Dean gently released the latch with shaking hands and slowly removed the ring from Castiel. His own member giving a valiant twitch at the sounds Castiel was making combined with the way his cock throbbed as the ring slid along it. Dean set the ring aside and gripped Castiel's shaft firmly as he leaned back over Castiel's body so that his lips were brushing the smaller man's ear, "You can come now," He husked, slowly sliding his hand up Castiel's shaft in one final stroke.

The second Dean's hand ran over his tip Castiel was screaming his name and arching up against his hunter's body as his balls contracted and his pulsing cock painted his- as well as Dean's –chest with spurt after thick, warm spurt of come.

"Fuck," Dean groaned, his cock trying to harden again as he stroked Castiel through his orgasm.

Finally after Castiel had shot out what must have been the biggest load from the longest orgasm of his life Dean slowly, pulled himself off of Castiel and lovingly untied his wrists and ankles, kissing each of them as he unwrapped the rope from them, freeing Castiel to collapse limply against the bed. Dean quickly got up and switched the light off before crawling back onto the bed and pulling Castiel's body to his, not even bothering to clean up their mess. "So um… How was it?" Dean asked somewhat nervously against the back of Castiel's neck.

"Even better than the pornography depicted it to be," Castiel replied in a dead-serious tone, causing Dean to chuckle lightly. "What?"

"Nothing," Dean smiled, pulling Castiel even closer to his body. "I just…I fucking love you."

"I love you too, Dean," Castiel smiled, snuggling back into the warmth of Dean's body.

"And you better not ever change," Dean whispered fiercely.

"Never," Castiel promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...that um turned out pretty explicit…even for me… Anyways let me know what you think and also time to vote for the next story, which I promise to get up way sooner(and if not please feel free to yell at me through a PM): Destiel with a side of Human!Impala, some Sub!Dean Dom!Cas with Dean coming in his pants(XD) and getting embarrassed and Cass having to show him that it's okay, or Destiel Knotting!Kink… Lots of Destiel going on there, so make your choice! If none of those are what you're truly craving feel free to make a suggestion/request!


	9. Meet Me Under The Mistletoe (Let's Fuck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's kinda late for a Christmas fic, but seeing as I started writing it like a week before the holiday it's all good XD Special thanks go out to LucifersHitman, whoami, Lady_of_the_Shards, JiniZ, bonesbuffyangelfan, Jo on, Michelle_Evans, Megstie1, and The Almighty Moose God for commenting and for your awesome suggestions!
> 
> Pairing: Destiel
> 
> Kink: Knotting as a request for bloodymack21 who wanted some knotting and preferably without changing the universe where "Dean could have read about it and suggest it or maybe Cass could simply do it as a fun little surprise for his lover ;)" I chose the latter and it wasn't a cakewalk…There was embarrassing research on the topic and me writing my first knotting fic and…yeah. So I hope you all enjoy
> 
> Summary: It's almost Christmas and Castiel is trying to come up with a gift for Dean. A quick look at Dean's browsing history gives him some ideas ;)

**Meet Me Under The Mistletoe (Let's Fuck)**

It was two days until Christmas and Castiel had no idea what he was going to get his boyfriend of six months.

"Just ask Sam!" Gabriel urged him.

"Do you have any clue as to how embarrassing it would be for a millennia old being to ask a human for advice on a holiday I've witnessed since its very creation?"

"I'm sure the moose would understand and so would Dean!"

Castiel gave him a pitiful look and Gabriel sighed.

"Okay…Plan B then."

Castiel tilted his head slowly, "Which is?"

"Go through lover boy's internet history."

~o0o0o0o~

"Damn baby, you're beautiful when you come," Dean panted, lovingly kissing Castiel's kiss-swollen lips.

"As are you," Castiel whispered back, cuddling into Dean's arms. He glanced at the clock and see that it was passed midnight, "Merry Christmas, Dean."

"Mm…you too," Dean mumbled back sleepily.

"I love you," Castiel told him softly.

"Love you," Dean replied drifting off to sleep.

Castiel waited for Dean's breath to fully even out before he slowly disengaged himself from Dean's warm embrace and walked over to where Dean's laptop was laying on an old chair in the corner. He carefully sat down naked in the chair, crossing his legs and balancing the small silver laptop on them. He powered the computer and internet on and opened the browsing history. Instantly what seemed like thousands of porn sites popped up and Castiel felt a small twinge of jealously and sadness. Was he not effectively pleasing his lover? And so much to the point that the hunter felt the need to pleasure himself to sex films? Castiel began reading through the dates and sighed in relief when he seen that the majority of the visits where from over five month old. All except for several more recent ones that stood out from the sea of Busty Asian Beauties as KnotYourAveragePorn . net. Castiel rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's inability to even choose a porn site that could spell property as he clicked the link to see what was so not average about the videos there.

The link took him to a page of search results within the website reading 'Partner Knotting.' Castiel's curiosity continued to grow as he clicked on one of the videos that showed a dark-haired man hovering over another man with dirty-blond spiked hair and wide green eyes smiling at the computer that was marked as previously viewed.

The video began to play starting with a black background with a white description typed out across it. Castiel hit pause and looked carefully over the description: " _Knotting Pup good with our new Bad Dragon inflatable dildo! He comes so hard at the feeling of it knotting his sweet little hole that I don't even have to touch his cock!_ "

Castiel tilted his head in confusion, having recognized the majority of the terms, but still having no clue as to what 'knotting' meant. And after the Pizza Man's video he doubted that this video would provide an accurate definition. He sighed and shut the computer down.

He chewed his lip for a moment contemplating calling Gabriel before decided that this was something he felt comfortable asking Sam about.

~o0o0o0o~

Thankfully Sam was still awake and happily answered the door with a small confused smile, "What's up Cass?"

Castiel glanced briefly up at the sky before understanding the question, "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, come on in."

Castiel smiled gratefully and entered, sitting down in the chair Sam offered him.

"So…?" Sam trailed off, hoping to find out why his brother's angel boyfriend was sitting in his motel room.

"It's about my gift for Dean."

"Alright," Sam nodded, sitting down.

"Gabriel suggested that I use something from his browsing history and I was curious as to what the term 'knotting' meant."

Sam's eyes widened, first Cass asked him what a blow job was and now this? "It's um…"  _Fuck it!_  Sam decided and launched into an entirely too in-depth description of what the term meant.

~o0o0o0o~

"Merry Christmas, Sammy!" Dean smiled, hugging his little brother as he left for his own room.

"Good night, Dean. Night, Cass," Sam smiled and closed the door.

Dean turned to Castiel still smiling, "Ready for your gift?"

Castiel nodded as Dean sat next to him and handed him a brown paper bag. Castiel slowly opened the bag and pulled out a blue and black plaid flannel shirt. "Dean…" He spoke softly.

"Now you're officially a hunter," Dean smiled, kissing behind Castiel's ear.

"I'd put it on, but…I think it would be best to give you your gift first," Castiel smiled, standing to set the neatly folded shirt on the nightstand.

Dean looked at Castiel slightly confused, "I thought that last night  _was_ my gift?"

Castiel shook his head, "There's more."

"Really? I mean come on sex with angel mojoed stamina? How can you top that?"

Castiel shrugged, "I'm hoping that this will."

Dean's eyes darkened, "So by more you mean like…sex more?"

Castiel chuckled lightly at Dean's tone and expression, "Yes, like sex more."

"Wow," Dean smiled, licking his lips, "So…I should take my clothes off then?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel confirmed stripping his own clothes.

In no time Castiel had Dean naked on their bed with three fingers sliding in and out of his entrance, stretching him wide and stroking his prostate.

"You gonna tell me what your planning angel?" Dean panted, grabbing handfuls of the sheet beneath him as Castiel paused to massage his sweet spot.

Castiel simply shook his head, adding more lubricant and a fourth finger to make sure that Dean wasn't seriously hurt when it came time to knot him.

"Shit!" Dean cried out in surprise at the added stretch. After a moment to adjust he decided that he liked where the added stretch was going and allowed his head to rock back as he moaned. He bit his lower lip hard and bucked his hips down to let Castiel know that he was ready for more, whatever more turned out to be.

Castiel gently removed his fingers and quickly coated his cock in lube. "Love you," He whispered, leaning forward to kiss Dean while pushing his thighs farther apart.

"Mm, love you too," Dean hummed, tangling his fingers in the back of Castiel's hair and pulling lightly.

Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth as their tongues tangled and he lined his cock up with Dean's entrance. "Dean," He sighed, breaking their kiss to bury his face against Dean's neck as he slowly entered his lover, not stopping until the balls were resting against Dean's warm skin. He gave Dean a moment to adjust before smoothly pulling out to just his tip and sliding back in.

"Harder," Dean panted almost instantly, "running a hand down Castiel's body to press encouragingly at the small of his lover's back.

Castiel could only comply, gradually making his thrusts harder and faster, earning the most delicious noises from the man below him. "Good?" He asked, suckling onto Dean's pulse point.

"Fuck, baby, so good," Dean moaned, shoving a hand between their bodies to start jerking himself off.

"Dean," Castiel panted back, unable to say anything else as he felt blood beginning to pool at his base with his increasing level of pleasure. Then he felt it and suddenly Dean was starting to feel tighter.

"Ah, oh, fuck!" Dean cried out brokenly, his eyes squeezing shut at the amazing feeling of Castiel growing inside of him.  _Wait what?_ He pried his eyes open and looked up at Castiel's, "Is…is your cock getting bigger? Cass?"

Castiel blinked and his thrusts suddenly stopped, "I…I read your browsing history and…" He gasped as Dean's muscles fluttered around him and his knot started growing bigger. "And I seen…Well I thought you might enjoy it if I were to…knot you."

And then a tremor ran through Dean's body and he was coming, spilling his release all over their chests at the sheer thought of the fact that right now he had Castiel's knot growing inside of him.

Castiel gasped as Dean tightened around him in orgasm and had to will himself not to explode as well.

"Fu-uck!" Was all he could gasp as he pulled Castiel down for a desperate kiss. "Please baby, more!"

Castiel looked down at his lover somewhat shocked, "But you just-"

"Trust me I'm already hard again, now  _move_."

Castiel nodded, quickly falling back into a hard, smooth rhythm as his orgasm built and his knot grew.

"Shit, baby, just like that!" Dean whimpered, clinging to Castiel as he ground his hips up onto Castiel's forming knot. "Faster, Cass, I want to feel your knot!"

Castiel complied instantly, moving as fast and hard as he could with the new tightness and drag of Dean's entrance. "Oh, Dean, I'm…" He cried out as Dean's warmth and tightness began overcoming his senses.

"Yeah, baby, perfect," Dean groaned, grinding his ass up to take in more of Castiel's nearly full knot. "Fuck baby, keep going! Come on baby, I need your knot! Just do it Cass! Fucking knot my ass, come in me and make me your bitch!"

Castiel was never incredibly turned on by dirty talk, but with the way Dean's words were mixing with both of their moans and the increased tightness of his body Castiel only need one more deep thrust and his knot was fully formed and they were locked together. "DEAN!" Castiel cried as his orgasm started and he seen white.

"Oh, God, yes," Dean moaned, feeling Castiel's first load shooting out inside of him, "Cass!" Dean wrapped his legs around and pulled his lover impossibly close as he tried to muffle his cries with Castiel's shoulder.

"Oh, Dean," Castiel panted, grinding his hips down in slow circles as his cock continued to spurt inside of Dean as he was wracked with wave after wave of ecstasy.

"Fucking shit, God, Cass!" Dean moaned hovering on the edge of his second orgasm. He slid his hands down Castiel's sweat-slick back to cup his ass and pull him closer, pushing more of Castiel's knot in and shifting his hips just right so that Castiel's cock would brush his prostate perfectly. "Come on, baby, give me some more,"

"Ah!" Castiel gasped as his cock let out another powerful spurt, hitting Dean's prostate perfectly.

And that was all it took to have Dean screaming his name against his skin and coming again between their interlocked bodies.

The fluttering and clamping of Dean's muscles instantly pulled another burst of release from Castiel's pulsing member as the angel continued to pant and started to shake above his lover, trying to will himself not to pass out. "Dean," He whimpered, bowing his head and biting lightly as Dean's clavicle as the feeling of still releasing and Dean squeezing him became too much. "Dean, I…I apologize…" He blinked and his knot instantly deflated as he gently removed his cock from Dean's body and collapsed next to him, their sides still glued together. "Too much," Castiel groaned, his cock still throbbing and erupting more come despite the fact that he's 'mojoed' his knot down. "I didn't anticipate the experience to be so…"

"Intense?" Dean offered with a fucked-out smile. "Yeah, me neither, I mean, the dudes in the videos sounded like it would be, but… _damn_."

Castiel could only nod his head against the pillow and turn it to rest against Dean's.

"Seriously, I don't think I've ever come that hard in my life."

"Neither have I," Castiel breathed, his heart rate finally slowing, "So, better than angel stamina?"

"Way," Dean chuckled.

Castiel smiled to himself and lifted his head to look down at his body to see his chest covered in both his and Dean's come as his cock still oozing what he hoped was the last of his release.

" _Jesus_ , Cass," Dean groaned, following his lover's eyes, "Look at you."

Castiel looked over to where Dean was lying next to him and his eyes fell to the growing puddle of come that was leaking out of Dean's body between his lover's still-spread legs. Castiel's cock twitched, shooting out another gush of come and the angel groaned in pleasure. "Look at  _you._ " He managed.

Dean moaned too, but slowly sat up, "We need to shower. Well after…you know." He gestured to Castiel's still leaking cock.

"It just won't stop," Castiel moaned with a slight pout.

Dean snorted, leaning over to gently kiss his angel, "Well…" He trailed off with a smirk, "If it's too much for you to handle you could always mojo  _me_ a knot next time.

To Dean's shock and delight Castiel nodded, "I would like that."

"Alright," Dean nodded, standing to go start their shower. He winced slightly at the ache in his backside, but smiled at the same time. "Oh and, Cass?" He stopped and turned back to look at Castiel who was finally sitting up.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked with wide blue eyes and one of the head-tilts Dean loved so much.

"Best Christmas present  _ever._ "

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually quite pleased with this, especially considering that I wrote 60% of it as well as typed all of it today :) Maybe not the best dirty talk on Dean's end, but hey this is Dean Winchester lost in ecstasy we're talking about here lol
> 
> Alright so that's what I think, let me know what you think as well as any suggestions and a vote on the next story: Next up is going to be Wincest because it's seriously been way too long since I've written any! You're choices are a De-aged Sam or full on Weecest, make your choice!
> 
> P.S. The title comes from the Hollywood Undead song "Christmas in Hollywood" which doesn't really have much to do with the fic, but I though was a fitting title ;)


	10. It's All Wrong, But It's All Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No words for how sorry I am that this took so freakin long! I've just been busy with school, working, performing, and being a teenager which together have rendered me physically, mentally, and emotionally drained with barely enough time to read, let alone write, but anyways, hopefully this smutty goodness will make up for all of it – or at least enough of it so that you guys don't hate me. Thanks go out to everyone who reads and special thanks to Emily, alphadarkwolf, Lily, bloodymack21, and JiniZ for leaving me reviews, y'all're awesome!
> 
> Pairing: Wincest
> 
> Kink: And the winner was…Full on Weecest which was voted to be a kink in itself and goes out to Megsti1 over on AO3.
> 
> Summary: I know I said I wanted to avoid "first times" but this one just came to me! 14 year-old Sam has a problem and after some debating 18 year-old Dean helps him out ;)

**It's All Wrong But It's All Right**

"Tell me what the fuck happened, Sammy!" Dean demanded, sitting Sam down on their shared bed and moving to retrieve a wet cloth from the bathroom.

"Nothing," Sam insisted, wiping at the blood on his lower lip.

"Bullshit, Sammy," Dean growled, using the washcloth to gently remove the rest of the blood. "You've only been in high school for a week and you're already in a fist fight;  _tell me_."

Sam looked away, not wanting to meet his brothers eyes as he mumbled, "It was just a kiss."

Dean gave him a puzzled look, moving to sit down next to him, "A kiss? How in the  _Hell_ does this happen from a kiss?" Dean gestured to his 14-year-old brother's split lip and black eye. "Do you kiss someone else's girl?"

"No," Sam mumbled, blushing.

"Then tell me," Dean repeated, "From the beginning."

"The whole story?" Sam asked in a small voice, not particularly wanting to share the entire story out of embarrassment.

"Yes, Sammy, from whatever started it; wherever you think is a good place."

Sam swallowed and nodded, still not meeting his brother's eyes. "Well two weeks ago I…I…"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Just spit it out, Samantha!"

"I got a boner, Okay!?" Sam yelled, biting his lip and crossing his arms.

"Oh," Dean breathed, taken aback. "…Keep going."

"And I…I didn't know what to do so I…did nothing." Sam swallowed thickly, "Then it happened again on the second day of school when me and my friends Jake were looking through a magazine in the bathroom. He laughed and told me I should 'take care' of it. So I asked him how and he told me to jerkoff." Sam's face turned a shade redder as he continued, "So I asked him to show me how."

Dean's eyes widened and he bit his tongue to stop himself from scolding Sam for not telling  _him_ first. "And?" He prompted in a tight voice.

"And he said no, and to find someone I wanted to kiss and kiss them, ask them out, and then ask them to jerk me off." Sam stopped again, biting his lower lip, "So today I met him in the bathroom and…and I kissed him."

Dean's eyes widened to the point of looking comical as his breath stopped. And in that moment Dean would have been lying if he said that Sam's words didn't make his heart skip a beat or two. "So he hit you?"

Sam shook his head, "No, he pushed me away and called me a disgusting fag…This –" He gestured to his face, "- happened when his friends cornered me after school."

Dean's jaw clenched and his teeth grit, "You that you're not, right?"

"A fag?" Sam scoffed, "Dean, I am to."

Dean rolled his eyes, leaning forwards to try and meet Sam's eyes, "I meant the disgusting part," Dean informed him, "There is absolutely  _nothing_ wrong with being attracted to the same gender."

Sam shook his head, unused to hearing Dean speak like he just had and therefore not believing him, "Yes there is, he's completely right: I'm disgusting," He whispered, finally looking up to meet his brother's eyes, "But thank you, Dean."

"No Sammy, you're not," Dean insisted, "You're not disgusting and neither is getting turned on by a dude!"

"Yes, Dean it is!" Sam yelled.

"No," Dean hissed back finally snapping and boiling over as he cupped Sam's cheek to prevent him from looking away. "You want to hear something disgusting? What's disgusting is someone wanting their own brother, who's not only the same gender, but four years younger than you!" Dean bit his lip hard and let go of Sam's face because, FUCK! He hadn't meant to say all of that. It had all just kind of came out as word vomit as a side effect to his baby brother thinking that  _he_ was the disgusting one.

Sam's eyes bulged out of his head for a second before he reached his hand out towards Dean's shoulder, "Dean you…" His throat closed and his hand dropped as Dean's words soaked fully in. There were a million things he wanted to say and do like hug his brother and tell him that it was okay, that he would never think of him a disgusting no matter what, but his mouth and body just wouldn't move.

"Forget it, Sam," Dean grit, his voice becoming thick. "Let's just go to bed."

Sam nodded and the siblings got ready for bed, stripping down to their boxers like normal and lying as far apart as the bed would allow, which completely wasn't normal at all.

"Dean?" Sam spoke softly, pulling the bed's sheets up.

"Yeah?" Dean answered after a few moments of silence.

"Sorry for not telling you about the whole boner thing…I was…I guess I was just scared that there was something wrong with me." He sighed. "If I'd just told you – "

"Relax,  _Samantha,_ " Dean chuckled, reaching over to ruffle Sam's hair, "Just remember to tell me next time you have a problem with something."

"I will," Sam promised.

~o0o0o0o~

" _Fuck, Sammy, so fucking good," Dean groaned, tugging lightly at Sam's hair._

_Sam could only moan, taking more of Dean into his mouth, licking and sucking as if his life depended on it as he ground his hips down against the bed, smearing the sheets with pre-come as his cock pulsed with –_

And that's when his eyes flew open. Sam relaxed back into his pillow, panting quietly as he looked first to the clock and then to a still-sleeping Dean. Fuck, it was just another dream!

…Alright so while telling Dean of his "problem" he'd sort of left out the little detail that he had gotten his first boner as a result of hearing Dean moan the name of the woman he had been screwing while Sam was in the shower. The woman –whose name happened to be Samantha – 's name was soon shortened to Sammie and pretty soon after straight up Sam as Dean's voice got lower and the woman's got higher.

Sam shook his head, pushing those memories aside for the time being. After a quick glance over to make sure Dean was still sleeping, Sam slowly ran a hand down his abdomen to feel that his cock was still painfully hard from his dream.  _Shit._ He looked cautiously to Dean and bit his lip as he debated on whether or not he should wake his brother.

Dean  _had_ told him to tell him if he had any more problems and this  _definitely_  was a problem. And if Dean's words had in fact been implying that he himself was disgusting, then Sam's feelings  _were_  almost positively reciprocated…

Sam nodded and with those thoughts in his head he switched the dim bedside lamp on and rolled closer to Dean. "Dean?" He whispered, gently shaking his brother's shoulder.

"Mmm?" Dean mumbled softly in his sleep.

"Dean?" Sam asked somewhat louder.

"Sammy?" Dean groaned, forcing his eyes open. "What time is it? …What's wrong?"

"I…well you said to tell you when I have a problem and well…I do."

"Come here Sammy," Dean mumbled, pulling his brother into a warm embrace, "Tell me what's –" And that's when he felt his brothers erection against his hip. "Oh."

Sam held his breath, waiting for Dean to say more. When he didn't Sam began to shift uncomfortably in his brothers arms, "Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean replied in a thick voice.

Sam bit his lip uncertain as to what he should say next. "Do…do you want me to get up and, you know…'take care' of it?"

Dean's breath caught in his throat all over again as he thought over the situation, "Yeah Sam, you –" He stopped speaking the moment he felt Sam pull away, realizing that he instantly missed the warm pressure against his body. "Sam…" Sam's wide eyes met Dean's in the dim light and Dean could only pull his brother back into his body so that Sam could feel a hardness that matched his own, within Dean's boxers. "Wait," Dean whispered nearly inaudibly.

"Yeah?" Sam asked looking up to Dean with full-on puppy-eyes.

"Stay," Dean breathed, bringing one of his hands up to cup Sam's cheek. "I said to come to me so…I'll help you out." Dean winced, realizing that his words had made it sound like he was only asking Sam to stay because he felt obligated to help him. "No, I mean I  _want_ to, Sammy. I want to because I…I want you." And great now he just sounded like a pervert and now Sam would be completely –then Sam's lips were brushing lightly against his own in a timid kiss and all negative thoughts and second-guessing's were wiped completely from Dean's mind.

"I want you too Dean," Sam whispered with a hint of desperation before pressing his lips to Dean with slightly more force and groaning softly. "God, I want you so much."

Dean groaned deep down in his throat and rolled them over so that Sam was on top of him, straddling his waist.

Sam's gasp of surprise was cut off in an instant as Dean sealed their lips together in a deeper lip lock, but still just lip and passion as their hands slowly began to trace each other's bodies.

After a short while Dean's hands had made their way to the waist of Sam's boxers and with one smooth motion he tugged Sam's and his boxers down and off, leaving Sam naked on top of him underneath the thin motel sheet.

Sam broke the kiss with a gasp, his hands still caressing Dean's smooth, tones shoulders. "Dean I…I don't know what to do," He panted lightly, still breathless from their kissing. "Tell me what to do, Dean."

Dean managed a cocky, yet compassionate smile, "Sit back, relax, and just do whatever feels natural." And with that Dean took Sam's length into his callused hand and began slowly stroking it.

Sam let out a small mewling noise and leaned back into Dean, burying his face in his brother's neck as his hips bucked gently into Dean's hand.

"Just like that, baby," Dean praised, shifting his hips uncomfortably in hopes of gaining some friction for his own "problem".

The instant Dean shifted Sam felt his excitement against his ass and gasped, his hips faltering for a moment. "Dean," He groaned, shifting his hips to grind back against Dean.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean moaned, his eyes squeezed shut. He wasn't usually such a light weight, but the fact that it was  _Sam_ above him, moaning his name, had him ready to come in his pants in an instant. Dean quickly rolled them over so that he was on top, determined to get Sam off before himself. Once they were flipped over Dean finally got rid of his own boxers and adjusted their hips until their cocks were perfectly aligned. He braced his arms on either side of Sam, locked their lips together and began to slowly thrust and grind down against his brother.

"Dean!" Sam gasped into his brother's mouth at the new sensation, bringing his arms up to wrap around Dean's shoulders. "Feels so good," Sam gasped, bucking his hips up to meet Dean's in a clumsy, desperate rhythm as his cock began leaking pre-come.

"Perfect," Dean agreed, quickening his thrusts as he neared his orgasm. "So beautiful, Sammy," He breathed, taking in the blissed-out expression on Sam's face before dipping his head down to capture his brother's lips in a passionate kiss.

Sam could only to whimper and moan into Dean's mouth as he was brought closer and closer to orgasm.

Dean instantly took advantage of Sam's open mouth, slipping his tongue into Sam's mouth and sliding it against Sam's in a near-perfect parallel of the slide of their pre-come and sweat slick cocks.

"Gonna come soon, Sammy," Dean gasped, breaking their kiss momentarily before diving back in for more, grinding and humping his body against Sam's the entire time.

"Oh God," Sam whimpered at Dean's words. And then he was seeing stars as his cock pulsed, covering their cocks and abdomens in warm release.

Dean got his wish of making Sam come first, but the instant he felt the first jet of Sam's come hit his member, he too was coming hard, his copious load mixing with Sam's as he continued to hump and writhe against Sam's convulsing form.

After what seemed like hours to Dean's orgasm-hazed mind, his cock gave its last ooze of come and the older hunter rolled off of his brother. He laid still for a moment to catch his breath before turning to address Sam's state. "You okay, Sammy?" He asked, slightly concerned by the way Sam's chest was fluttering and how tightly his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Mm," Sam hummed, forcing his eyes open. "That was…" He moaned, his eyes slipping closed again as a final aftershock of his orgasm hit, making his cock twitch.

"So it was okay then?" Dean asked just to be sure. "Not taking things too far? Crossing any lines?"

"No. And it was more than okay," Sam confirmed, rolling over to face Dean. "And…" He trailed off, blushing self-consciously.

"And what, Sammy?" Dean asked gently, pulling his brother into his arms.

"And maybe…maybe we could do it again something and maybe even take things further."

A protest was on the tip of Dean's tongue, but he quickly bit it off because as wrong as the entire situation should have felt it didn't feel wrong at all. In fact it felt like the most right thing that Dean had ever felt.

Sam sensed Dean's inner conflict and nodded slowly, "I know it's all wrong, but it's all right. Y-you can feel that right, Dean? It's not just me, is it?"

Dean nodded, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, "Yeah. Yeah, I can feel it and…I know I'm going to want to feel it again and again too so…let's just agree to say fuck what we  _should_ feel and embrace what we _do_ feel. As long as this thing feels right…who can say that it's not?"

Sam grinned, kissing Dean hard on the lips and snuggled into his brother's side, not even caring about the mess that was still covering their bodies. "I love you, Dean," Sam breathed, falling asleep in his brother's arms.

"Love you too," Dean whispered, carding his fingers through Sam's hair as he too succumbed to sleep.

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please leave me some feedback, it helps more that you could ever imagine, even the one word reviews! Now your choices for next time are: Some sub!Dean with Dean coming in his pants and Cass letting him know it's okay; Some Destiel rolelay/crossdressing; or Destiel watersports. As always feel free to leave suggestions if none of these are your thing, but if they are, vote for which you want next!
> 
> P.S. Title comes from a Dolly Parton song, I don't think that this was what the song was about exactly, but I couldn't get it out of my head while writing so yeah :D


	11. This Was Never The Way I Planned (Not My Intention)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while, sorry about that but half the time was me being busy and the other half was a non-cooperative smut-muse. Thanks go out everyone who's been reading and a special thanks to the following lovelies for commenting: KTT2123, castiel-shieldofgod, Michelle_Evans, JiniZ, Rebbecca, twiinii_tragedy, Destiel WinNovak, LeoArcana , Sam, EthneDragon, Jane, and Jimble.
> 
> Also: Voting time (since not everyone reads past the kink description)! Alright so your choices this time are 1) Wincestiel with pie!kink (that should be interesting) 2) Destiel or Wincest prostate milking(let me know which pairing you'd prefer), and 3) Some dom!Cass with a little cross dressing/roleplay and a side of toys. Let me know!
> 
> Pairing: Destiel
> 
> Kink: I know that is not everyone's thing, so I apologize and feel free to skip over this and leave me a comment describing/requesting something you are into! Well in the beginning it looked like Sub!Dean was going to win by a landslide, but do to all the lovelies over on AO3 the winner is Destiel Watersports! Thanks for the suggestion go out to Luna over on AO3!
> 
> Summary: A case of misunderstood urgency, or in which Dean mistakes Castiel's need to pee as an impending orgasm. Turns out neither of them really mind all that much.

**This Was Never The Way I Planned (Not My Intention)**

This was never the way Dean planned their first time to go. It was definitely not Dean's intention to make Castiel's body react the way it had. But really what ever turned out according to plan when it came to the sexual explorations of a newly human angel?

~o0o0o0o~

It was early afternoon in mid spring, Sam was out for a jog in the beautiful weather and Dean and Castiel were…well they were doing what Dean and Castiel had been doing whenever Sam was out since their relationship began some three months ago: making out on Dean's bed like a couple of horny teenagers – which Castiel kind of was in a sense.

And despite what Sam may think, that was  _all_ they ever did. No blow jobs in the Impala, no steamy shower grinding, and kinky bondage status shit on Sam's bed. Just simple making out, always on Dean's bed, with a minimum of 50% of their clothing still firmly in place.

No duh this would surprise Sam, Hell it surprised Dean himself, because despite him being a lot of things "one to take it slow" was not on the list. He simply had his reasons…Just one reason in fact and that fact was that Castiel was special to him and he didn't want to rush the guy and consequently fuck everything up like he had the tendency to do in every life situation.

Therefor the day the unplanned happened Dean hadn't planned to go any further than normal, simply wait till after Castiel was asleep and jerk off in the shower like the horny teenager Castiel had reduced him to.

That was the plan, all until Castiel pulled away to speak his name softly.

"Yeah, Cass?" Dean asked, worried that the previous grinding of his hips against Castiel's clothed crotch had crossed a line.

"I…" Castiel trailed off blushing. "I hate to interrupt, but I fear that my morning coffee is preparing to make a return."

Dean's brow scrunched for a moment before his brain clicked, "You feel like you have to use the bathroom?"

"Yes," Castiel confirmed, biting his lip.

"Didn't you just go a few minutes before we started?" Dean asked in concern.

"Yes," Castiel half-sighed, half-groaned.

Then it dawned on Dean what else could be causing Castiel to feel ready to burst. "Cass?" He asked, willing his voice not shake.

"What?" Castiel breathed, squirming slightly beneath Dean.

"I…I don't think that you need to use the bathroom."

"What? But Dean, the acute pressure in my pelvic region is a clear indication that –"

"But," Dean began, cutting off what was sure to become a medical term laden ramble, "It can also indicate other needs…One other need in particular."

"What need," Castiel asked perplexed.

"I…look stop me if I'm crossing a line here, but I think that you need to come."

Castiel tilted his head against his pillow, "Come where?"

"No, Cass not  _come_ ," Dean swallowed, his face actually blushing. " _Come…_  As in…orgasm?"

"Oh," Castiel mumbled, a blush appearing on his own face and traveling down his neck. "I've never experienced one before so I suppose that it  _could_ be that."

They remained awkwardly still and silent for an entire minute, when finally Dean had to break it, "So, uh, do you, you know, want to have it?"

"Is – are they truly as pleasurable as the films depict them to be?"

"You have no idea," Dean grinned happily.

"Then yes…But I may need your assistance."

Dean nodded shakily, his mouth going dry in anticipation, "Of course just…let me know if I cross any lines, okay?"

"Okay," Castiel agreed, sounding just as nervous as Dean felt.

Dean exhaled slowly, reigning in his nerves, "Alright, first thing's first: No clothes for you." Castiel remained silent and Dean went to work pulling off Castiel's already unbuttoned shirt before moving down to his jeans, peppering his smooth skin with quick open-mouthed kisses the entire time.

Once everything but his boxer briefs were gone Dean moved back up his body to continue their make out session, gently sucking and nibbling at Castiel's lips while he allowed his hands to explore the smooth planes of the ex-angel's skin.

Castiel mewled into Dean's mouth as he squirmed beneath him, desperately clinging to his hunter as the pressure in his pelvis continued to build. "Off," he whispered, slipping his fingers under the hem of Dean's T-shirt.

Dean reluctantly removed his lips from Castiel's long enough to sit up and peel his shirt off, pausing once he had tossed the article of clothing over his shoulder to admire Castiel's nearly naked form, from his flushed cheeks to the increasingly noticeable bulge in the form of his underwear. "Damn," Dean whispered, trailing a hand down Castiel's body, gliding it down his side, over his hip, and coming to a stop when it rested over the ex-angel's erection. Dean swallowed thickly and pressed down experimentally.

"Ah!" Castiel nearly sobbed, arching up into Dean's touch. "Mmph," He gasped and moved both of his hands down to Dean's wrist, pressing it down hard as he humped up against it, mewling at the fireworks the sensation set off.

And after that reaction to simple pressure, who was Dean to blame himself for what he did next?

Without thinking about it, the hunter threw off Castiel's hands and yanked his boxer briefs down and off, moaning at the sight of Castiel's flushed, pulsing cock. "Fuck baby," Was all he said before leaning down and engulfing Castiel's leaking member, taking it in as deeply as he could, licking and sucking like his life depended on it.

"Hnnng!" Castiel groaned, his hips bucking up on their own accord.

Dean smiled internally at Castiel's reaction, but moved his hands to press Castiel back down to the bed. Dean released Castiel with a small pop to lick his way down his lovers shaft and mouth at his sack, pumping Castiel's cock with one hand while the other remained pressed against his pelvis.

"Dean," Castiel gasped, his fingers tangling in Dean's hair as the green-eyed man took one of his balls into his mouth and sucked. "Dean I…it's getting worse!"

Dean hummed, sending vibrations through Castiel's entire body, causing the ex-angel to tense up all over. Pleased with his work Dean released Castiel and moved on to sucking the lightly haired area surrounding the base of Castiel's cock, paying special attention to an area any time his lover squirmed. "You close, baby?" He husked, framing Castiel's package with his hands and pushing down gently as they rubbed the area.

"Close?" Castiel squeaked out, his eyes squeezed closed as sweat beaded on his brow.

"To your orgasm," Dean prompted, leaning down to suck aggressively at Castiel's head while probing his slit with his tongue before sitting back up to hear Castiel's answer.

"I…" Castiel shuddered, his body going rigid again, "I feel like I'm going to explode at any given second, but, mmm, it feels so fucking good."

Dean's own cock throbbed at that, because fuck all if Castiel cursing wasn't one of the hottest things on the fucking planet. "You ready for more?"

Castiel gave a weak nod, "Please."

With a smirk Dean was back down on Castiel, taking him in impossibly far with one hand still dressing down right above his mouth to keep Castiel's hips down. Dean bobbed his head faster and faster, driven on by the whimpers and moans Castiel was emitting.

"Dean, I think I'm oh…God…Dean!" Castiel body stiffened and arced up off the bed with a cry as his cock exploded his release.

Dean squeezed his eyes closed as the back of his throat was hit with rope after rope, spurt after burning hot spurt of Castiel's come. Dean moaned around his mouthful, swallowing and swallowing as fast as he could, thrusting his still clothed member down against the mattress for what little friction it offered.

Castiel whimpered as his cock continued to release and it wasn't until he realized that his member had begun to soften that he realized what his penis was emitting was no longer semen. "Oh my god, Dean!" He gasped in an embarrassed panic.

Dean hummed and as he did so came to the same realization that Castiel had: Castiel was no longer coming, he was pissing. And that was it for Dean, with a strangled chocking sound around his mouthful he came in his pants, hard, soaking his boxers all the way through as he continued to weakly thrust against the bed.

"Dean!" Castiel whimpered, managing to clamp his bladder muscles down enough to stop the stream of urine before shoving Dean's mouth off.

"Hmm?" Dean hummed looking up at Castiel to see his lover's eyes wide and panicked.

"Dean…I just…I just urinated…I just - !" He let out a sound that vaguely resembled a sob mixed with a curse word, and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillows.

Dean's eyes widened too, finally realizing what had just happened to them: Castiel had just pissed in his mouth and he had friggin  _loved_  it, loved it so much that he had came in his pants like he hadn't done since he was fifteen. "Cass?" Dean asked, hesitantly placing a hand on the small of Castiel's back.

Castiel flinched violently and to his horror realized that his bladder was still nearly full. "Dean I –"

"You accidentally pissed in my mouth," Dean spoke slowly, his tone undecipherable even to himself.

"I –" Castiel made the same half-sobbing, half-cursing sound and was launching himself up from the bed and into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind himself.

"Cass?" Dean called after him, standing and grimacing at the stickiness in his pants. "Son of a bitch," He mumbled, pausing to slip his bottoms down and off before continuing to the bathroom door. "Cass?"

"Go away," Came a small reply.

"Cass," Dean sighed, leaning against the door, "Come on buddy: talk to me here."

He heard the small thump of Castiel leaning against the other side of the door. "I…I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to, I honestly didn't."

"Don't be sorry man, it's fine."

"No it's not fine, Dean!" Came Castiel's voice shriller and an octave higher than Dean had ever heard it. "My first orgasm was concluded with me pissing into my mate's mouth and…" His voice caught in his throat as he struggled with whether or not he should continue. "And I'm…I'm standing in here now, my bladder still full, thinking about what I did, and I should feel horrible and disgusting, just like what I just did, but…"

"But?" Dean asked gently after Castiel was silent.

"But instead I'm…I'm aroused by the pressure and…and the memory of what it felt like to have some of the pressure released with in you."

"Cass, it's fine," Dean assured, itching to have Castiel in his arms so that he could show him just how  _fine_ he was with it.

"No it's not fine! It's revolting!" He whimpered. " _I'm_ revolting!"

"Then so am I." Dean held his breath as he waited and was met with silence. He was preparing to repeat himself when Castiel finally spoke.

"What?"

"I said that if what you just said makes you revolting or a freak or whatever the fuck else you were thinking: then I'm every single one of those things too."

"What would make you think something like that, Dean?" Castiel asked, his voice sounding small and strained.

Dean rolled his eyes, contemplating the idea of simply kicking the door down. "Oh I don't know, Cass, maybe the fact that the second I realized that it was your piss that I was swallowing down with your come, I came."

"You…"

"Came," Dean repeated desperate for Castiel to come out of the bathroom and stop sounding so small and helpless. "I came in my pants like a friggin teenage virgin. So fucking hard, baby, you have no idea." Dean groaned at the thought, his cock twitching back into life as the thought about it. Castiel remained silent and Dean continued, "This isn't something that I've always been into, but the second I found my firsts watersports video online…God, I knew there was no going back, because I knew that I had never shot so much over one video. And I thought that it was fucked up at first –  _so_ fucked up, because seriously, imagining pissing on yourself? On someone else? Having them piss on you and drinking it down like your life depends on it? But you know what's really fucked up baby? The world. So if we can find joy and pleasure in something, then who's to say it's wrong?" Dean shook his head at the memories of every past lover looking at him like he was freak every time he so much as mentioned piss play. "Okay, so a lot of people, but if there are two people in one relationship, who love each other, and are into it, why can't we just let ourselves be into it?"

"I love you too, Dean," Was Castiel's soft reply. "And I want to enjoy it I…I want all those things you spoke of imaging and more. I…hnng! Mmm…"

Dean's breath caught in his throat, "Cass are you – are you jerking off right now?"

"Y-yes," Castiel sighed in bliss.

Dean's cock hardened fully and he moaned low in his throat, "Cass: let me in… _now._ "

There was a small rattle and the door swung open, revealing Castiel,, standing in the middle of the small room, cheeks flushed red from both embarrassment and arousal, his erect cock resting heavily between his legs. "Dean," Was all he had the chance to breathe before the hunter was on him, shoving him back until they were both stumbling into the shower cubical and Dean had Castiel pressed against the wall, pressing their erections together. "Oh," Castiel whimpered at the pressure in his still nearly full bladder.

"Hmm," Dean hummed back, pressing harder as he locked their lips together. "You said you still had to go?" He husked into the ex-angel's mouth.

"Yes," Castiel gasped, his head rocking back against the tile wall.

"Then go," Dean instructed, trailing a hand down Castiel's thigh, hooking it at the knee and pulling it up to wrap around his waist. "Just let it go, baby," He whispered, sucking a mark into Castiel's neck as his free hand reached down to take both of their cocks into his hand, beginning to stroke them together.

"I can't while you're doing that," Castiel gasped, trying to relax enough to release his bladder.

"Sure you can," Dean assured him with a smirk. "You just need a little help. Here wrap both legs around me and put your arms around my neck."

"I'll fall," Castiel deadpanned.

"I've got you!"

Castiel gave his lover a skeptical look, "As in you've done this before?"

"Well not exactly no," Dean admitted, "But I've seen it done in a video and no one was dropped."

Castiel gave Dean another hesitant look before a throb from his bladder made up his mind and he locked his legs around Dean, leaning his back against the wall, with one arm around Dean's neck, and the other pressed against the wall for support.

Dean grinned, placing one of his own hands against the wall as he dipped his head to bring their lips together once more. "Let go, baby, just relax," Dean whispered, nipping his way from Castiel's lips down his neck while he brought his free hand to Castiel's abdomen.

"Mm, Dean," Castiel moaned, bucking his hips forward in search of friction for both his cock and bladder.

"I got you, baby," He purred, sucking a mark into Castiel's neck and pressing firmly into his bladder. "I've got, you – I –" His words were cut off by a moan the instant he felt the first burst of warmth against his skin. "Fuck, baby."

Castiel made a choked noise in the back of his throat as relief from his bladder and pleasure from the feeling of warmth flowing through his cock made him tremble.

"That's it, Cass, just let it go, keep pushing," Dean panted, moving his hand from where it was pressing Castiel's bladder to begin stroking their cocks again.

"Dean?" Castiel whispered, bucking his hips forward into Dean's hand and moaning at the feeling of piss cascading down their bodies to pool around their feet.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have to go?" He asked, his voice strained.

Dean nodded in response, stroking them faster and faster as his orgasm built.

"Go," Castiel pleaded, his nails cutting into Dean's shoulder as he ground his hips forward. "Please, piss on my Dean, please, I want to feel it."

Dean bit his lip, shaking as he tried to will his bladder to release through his painfully hard cock. "Can't," He panted, "I'm too hard: I need to come first." He moved back up to kissing Castiel's lips, thumbing the ex-angel's slit as his cock squirted out a few last burst of piss.

"Then come," Castiel gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head as Dean's hand began working them faster, using the last few burst of Castiel's piss as lubricant. "Please, Dean, I want to feel you, all of you."

Dean nodded, thrusting forward into his hand in time with Castiel, whose hips were bucking furiously up from the wall where they had been resting. His legs began to shake from all the sensations running through him, from his approaching orgasm and growing need to pee to the feeling of Castiel's piss starting to dry on his skin. "I'm there baby," He moaned, dropping his head to kiss and suck his lover's neck. "Oh, God, Cass, I'm coming!" The hunter's body went rigid and with one last thrust/stroke combo was spilling his second load of the evening all over their shafts where it mixed with Castiel's urine.

The first splash of Dean's come was all it took for Castiel to be thrown into his own orgasm, his hips pulsing uncontrollably as his cock spurted out his release to mix with Dean's. Castiel continued to hold on tightly to Dean, still grinding forward against him, even when the hunter's hand was gone to brace the wall so that they wouldn't fall down.

Dean panted into Castiel's skin, his legs threatening to give out at any moment. "Shit," He mumbled, slowly allowing his legs to give out as he lowered them to the shower floor, shifting lay on his back with Castiel above him.

Castiel continued to whimper as he switched to straddling the hunter, grinding his still hard cock down against Dean's softening one. "Now?" He asked, placing a firm kiss to his lover's mouth before sitting up to fully take in his completely naked form for the first time.

Dean cracked his eyes open to look up at Castiel, straddling him and slowly rubbing his still-hard cock down against Dean. Dean looked closer to see a small bit of come still oozing from Castiel's tip before looking back up at the ex-angel's face and wondering just when in the fuck Castiel had become so… _this._ Not just comfortable with sex, but now needy and borderline commanding about it. Dean had a split second to think  _"I've created a friggin monster"_  before his bladder throbbed, reminding him of what Castiel was talking about. He gave a small nod and let go, a strong light yellow stream pushing his spend cock up from where it had been resting against his abdomen and arcing up across his chest.

Castiel whimpered, his pupils dilating at the sight before him. The ex-angel had a split second to contemplate what had come over him and question when he had become so hungry for Dean physically, before said hunger took over and he was leaning down to devour his mouth as he began grinding his hips down in earnest.

"Jesus Cass," Dean gasped, gripping Castiel's hips as he continued to piss, affectively soaking them both in his golden release.

Castiel ignored Dean's words, cutting any further ones off with his lips as a now familiar pressure build in his abdomen. It only took a handful more thrusts and Castiel's was cock was erupting for a third time, twitching weakly as it oozed come out into a warm pool on Dean's stomach where it mixed with the last weak trickles of Dean's piss.

"Fuck!" Dean choked, his own cock pulsing weakly. And just like that, the second the last drop of urine left his slit, the hunter came soft, his member weakly spurting out a few drops of come as Dean writhed in a puddle of his and Castiel's piss and come.

They laid together for what felt like eternity soaking each other in as they whimpered through their final orgasms, moving around until their over-stimulated cocks were no longer touching anything.

"Shit," Dean shuddered, his back arching up from the shower floor.

"Hmm," Castiel hummed, rolling over to kiss Dean's neck.

"Cass?" Dean croaked.

"Yes?"

"You realize that I'm too old to be coming three times in one go right?"

Castiel looked over at his lover, noticing the look of utter exhaustion on his face and the way his entire body was shaking. "I…didn't mean to, it just…never have I in my many years craved and experienced something so intense as what we just did."

"Yeah, I figured," Dean chuckled weakly as he sat up enough to turn the shower on above them. "That was pretty fucking amazing."

Castiel nodded his agreement, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Dean's waist while his head came to rest on his shoulder. "I know that this was never the way you or myself planned our first time to go, but…I'm glad that things did happen this way for me…and that it was all with you."

"Don't get to sappy on me now," Dean warned, pressing a kiss to Castiel's forehead.

"I apologize, my love. Would you prefer to hear about what I would like us to do next time Sam is out?"

Dean grinned at that, "Lay it on me."

Castiel shifted so that his lips brushed Dean's ear as he spoke, "Next time Sam is out, I would like for us to drink as much liquid as humanly possible. I would also like to engage in penetrative sex next time."

Dean gave his lover a puzzled look, "I'm not following, Cass."

Castiel shifted again so that he could look into Dean's eyes, "Dean, I want to have intercourse with you, and whilst we are connected and I've nearly reached orgasm, I want you to urinate." He paused, swinging a leg over so that he was straddling Dean once more. "I want you to piss inside of me and not stop until I'm so full that my own bladder gives out."

Dean moaned, and knew in that moment that if he hadn't just came his brains out three times over, that he would have came from Castiel's words alone.

**THE END!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that turned out different than I planned (especially that mid smut angst), but okay I think, but IDK, this is only my second time writing watersports so I'm still kind of uncertain, please let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S. You like that little bonus of Dean coming in his pants to hold you over til I actually get around to writing that one? I hope so ;)
> 
> P.S.S. Title comes from the Katy Perry song I Kissed A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s the end of my first ever wing!kink. You like? Let me know in the reviews and you shall receive the next tale of kink ;) Review=next part. No review=the death of my muse. Now is that something you want on your conscience? 
> 
> P.S. I already have a list of kinks, but there's always room for more so if you have any suggestions, feel free to suggest!


End file.
